Lost Feelings
by maybeitslaiba
Summary: (Sequel to Mixed Feelings) *I recommend you read the first book before you read this. Check it out, it's on my profile!* Piper is heartbroken. Jason and her have split. Why? Why did this happen? Will they be able to find a way back to each other? Or are the feelings they had for each other just...lost? {Jasper/Jiper} No gods. A bit OOC
1. Prologue

**WHOOOOOOOOOOPPPP! Whaddup FanFiction, readers? I'm back!**

***total utter silence***

**Um, okay...**

**Alright, so as you can see, I decided on Lost Feelings for the title! I even thought of how I can morph it into a dialogue! Yay!**

**Okay, so this is staged a day before Jason and Piper leave for college. It's all in Piper's POV. I know it's a boring filler chapter, but all first chapters are boring! At least for mine are...**

**Go on and read! xxx (Oh, and if you're a new reader, you should probably read the first FanFiction first. It's on my profile. It's called "Mixed Feelings".**

* * *

><p>Laptop, check.<p>

Laptop charger, check.

Pillow, check.

Oreos...where are my Oreos?

"Ugh!" I groan, frustrated. I walk over to my drawers and start throwing everything out, fishing around for my Oreos.

Maybe I should have packed yesterday, like Jason did, I thought as I looked through my drawers. I came across a picture of Jason and I at Thalia's wedding.

I smile, and place it inside my luggage, in one of the pockets to keep it safe.

I can't believe that time goes by so quickly. It feels just like yesterday when we were rehearsing for the wedding, and Thalia was yelling at us to stop flirting with each other.

Good times.

As I start folding my clothes, my door suddenly slams open. I jump and whip around to see who it is.

Jason.

"Hey there, Pipes!" he says, cheerfully.

I scowl. "You scared me! Ever heard of knocking? Or opening the door GENTLY?"

"Yeah, but I like to surprise you."

I roll my eyes. He comes over to me and sits right next to me. "So, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"You haven't packed yet? I told you you should have done it yesterday!"

"Well, I was tired!"

"Lazy."

"Loser."

"Couch potato."

"Uptight moron."

"Weirdo."

"Idiot."

"Hulk."

"Wonder Woman."

"Did you just call me a woman?"

I grin. "Yup."

He cocks an eyebrow playfully. "Oh, really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Okay, so you're dating a woman."

I grimace. "Alright, never mind."

"That's what I thought. Now, let me help you pack up. Damn, your room is so messy."

"Messier than yours?"

"Hey, I'm not even going to be living there anymore! Now, it's just gonna be my mom."

I roll my eyes but grin.

Georgia found a condo about a week after Thalia's wedding. They moved there about five days later. I was kind of bummed out that Jason wouldn't be under the same roof as me, but hey, that's just clingy.

I guess I kind of get worried if I'm being those clingy and insecure girls in a relationship. I guess I just don't want to lose Jason. And he's a major flirt. Major. He flirts his way through everything.

He tells me that it's just his nature and I don't have to worry and that he only loves me and blah blah blah, but still. It's not really fun when the girl he's flirting with asks him if he's single right in front of me.

Yes, I get jealous a lot. Sometimes I complain to Jason, but then I'm afraid I sound demanding and possessive.

God, this is complicated.

"Hey, I'll help by packing this stuff," Jason says, holding up my Hello Kitty bra.

I flush red. I literally jump on him. "JASON, YOU PERV! GIVE IT BACK!"

He laughs and runs around my room. "Never!"

"JASON GRACE, STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GIVE IT TO ME!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"JASON!"

I chase him around and he finally goes outside my bedroom, holding my bra in his hands. I chase him to the kitchen, thankful that my dad isn't here. God knows what he would think seeing Jason holding my bra.

He runs around, and suddenly, I can't find him.

"Jason?"

Silence.

"Jason, where the hell are you? I want my bra back!"

Still silent.

"Jason freaking Grace, if I do not get my bra back by ten seconds, I will-"

"Hmm, a B. Nice."

I widen my eyes and turn around to see him standing right behind me, smirking, while twirling my bra on his finger.

I shoot him a glare as I march up to him and snatch my bra out of his hands, and walk back to my room upstairs, putting the bra inside my drawers.

I hear the sound of Jason's footsteps behind me, but I ignore him.

"Piper?"

I ignore him.

"Pipes?"

I walk back to my bed and sat, still ignoring him.

"Piper! Come on!"

Ignore.

"Pipes, I know you want to talk to me." I feel Jason sitting down on my bed, behind me, feeling the bed tip over a bit.

Ignoring.

"Aw, come on, Ms. McLean."

Still ignoring.

"Fine then, I didn't want to have to do this, but you gave me no choice."

My ears perk up a bit, wondering what he was about to do.

Suddenly, I feel the bed rising, showing that he's gone. I furrow my eyebrows, wondering if he really HAD left.

But suddenly, I'm thrown down on the bed, lying on my back, with Jason hovering over me, with him tickling my sides.

I start laughing. "No...no! Stop!"

He keeps tickling and I fight to breathe. "Jason, stop!"

"Will you keep ignoring me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm afraid I can't stop."

"J-Jason! This i-isn't f-f-funny!"

"Tell me you'll stop ignoring me!"

"I-I'll stop i-ignoring y-y-you!"

"Tell me that I'm the hottest guy to ever live!"

"N-no!"

"I won't stop!" Jason threatens.

"B-But Harry S-Styles is the h-h-hottest to ever live!"

"Still not stopping!"

"F-fine! You're the hottest guy to ever live!"

"Tell me I'm the best boyfriend ever!"

"Y-y-you're the b-b-best boyfriend e-ever!"

Then he stops and smiles down at me, in a genuine way. He leans down so that we're almost touching noses. "Tell me you love me."

I smile. "I love you."

He grins wider and tilts his head and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck right away, kissing him back.

I smile against his lips. I still can't believe this.

I'm going to college of my dreams, with my boyfriend who I adore in less than twenty-four hours. I'm going to be a college student, along with Jason. I'm going to graduate with a degree with Jason by my side.

Boy, I need to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yeah, this was pretty short and boring. But hey! It was the FIRST chapter I wrote that didn't include any fights, break-ups, or drama!<strong>

**Yeah, well, anyways, I'll update pretty soon. Sooooo don't forget to review! xxxx**

**~maybeitslaiba~**

**BTW: THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS COMING IN A MONTH AND 5 DAYS YAYYYYYY!**


	2. Starbucks is Overrated

**Hey guys! Who's excited for chapter 1? Yes, the first chapter. I decided to make the last chapter a prologue.**

**Alright, so this chapter is kind of short. You'll probably have déjà vu while reading this because part of it is from the sneak peek.**

**Okay, remember! This is staged four years later after Piper and Jason went to college!**

**So...let's see how they turned out...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not own Starbucks either.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four Years Later (Late May)<em>**

"Piper! PIPER! Wake up!" my roommate, Alexandra, shouts.

I grumble and hide under my covers. Oh, come ON. Can I not get a moment of peace?

"PIPEY!"

"Don't call me that," I mumble.

"PIPER MCLEAN! Don't make me get a glass of water and pour it down your back again!"

"If you do, I will murder you."

"SERIOUSLY, PIPER! GET. UP. We're an hour late for class!"

"What?! An HOUR?!" I quickly bolt upright. I rub my eyes and grab my phone from my side table. I check the time and frown. "But it's eight. Classes don't start until 10."

"Yeah, I know. I lied."

I narrow my eyes at her. "_Alexandra_ _June_."

"_Piper_ _McLean_."

"You are such a loser."

"But you love me!" she sings, walking out of my room, raising her arms in the air. "Hurry up and get dressed! We're going to Starbucks. We have a final today and I need caffeine in my system to work."

I groan. Finals. Shudder.

There's about two weeks, if not less, until graduation. We're going to graduate college, with degrees. Not diplomas. Degrees. And then, we start our careers. No more school. No more tests. Just jobs.

I'm scared out of my wits.

I sigh and get out of bed, and change into a t-shirt and jeans. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I really don't care how I look. Hell, it's a testing day. _Nobody_ cares how they look.

Except for all the bimbos.

The bimbos including Khione.

I shake myself out of those thoughts. I have a test today. I need to focus myself. I need to review my notes. I need a caramel frappuchino.

* * *

><p><span><em>At Starbucks<em>

Alexandra and I enter the Starbucks shop. A bunch of Jupiter University students are here already. We wait in line and talk a bit, before Alexandra glances at the front of the line and pales.

I raise an eyebrow. "Alexandra?"

She looks back at me. "Piper, uh, I think we should leave. I mean, who needs coffee? You'll do fine without caffeine! You're smart!"

I roll my eyes. "Alexandra, you woke me up at eight for coffee. And now you're saying you don't want any?"

"Well, we can go to another coffee place."

"We're already here. And I don't think there are any near coffee places. What's going on with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Piper, we should-"

"Jason, stop!" I hear a familiar voice squeal.

At that moment, I feel everything stop. I feel everything slow down.

I feel my breath hitch. I slowly turn towards where the voice came from, from the front of the line.

And my heart shatters, like whenever it does when I see them.

Whenever I see Khione and Jason.

He has his arm snaked around her waist, and is shamelessly nuzzling her ear. She's squealing and all the baristas are looking at them and cooing. "Aw, what a cute couple! They are SO gonna get married one day!"

Alexandra nudges me. "Hey, Piper, maybe we should go-"

"No, no. I'm...I'm fine," I assure her. I glance back at Jason and Khione. They look so...happy. Jason looks happy.

How could he look so happy after what he's done to me? After he broke my heart? After he lied to me?

The answer is clear. He told me himself. There's a part of me not wanting to believe him, wanting to stay in the past, wanting to go back when we were both still together. I'm still not able to grasp what he told me.

He didn't really love me.

I still can't believe the way we broke up.

"Piper?" Alexandra hesitantly asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I mutter, distracted.

"Uh, we're next in line."

"Oh, right!" We walk up in line and order our drinks. Then, we go wait by the counter, right behind Khione and Jason. I look down at my shoes and try to avoid looking at them flirting with each other.

Maybe if I act like they're not here, they won't notice me.

But of course, that doesn't happen.

"Oh, look, Jason! It's Piper!" Khione's extremely high pitched voice says.

I look up just in time to see him looking at me with his familiar electric blue eyes. I avert my eyes to see Alexandra scowling at Khione.

"Yeah, I think he knows, Khione. I'm pretty sure he isn't blind," Alexandra says.

Khione rolls her eyes. "Oh, honey. I'm just saying. Piper just...blends in, ya know? It's not my fault she doesn't really stick out. I mean, no offense, but she's so...dull. I almost didn't even see her!"

"It's better than looking like a prostitute in a church full of nuns," Alexandra shoots.

"Ooooohhh!" the jocks of Jupiter University behind us drawl.

Khione scowls. "Shut up, Alexandra. I wasn't even looking like a prostitute!"

I hold back a snort. Yeah, right.

We went to a field trip a few months ago and visited a church, a temple, and a mosque. In all of those places, all the people in those places were looking at Khione disapprovingly. She was wearing an off-shoulder crop top, barely there, and shorts about five sizes too small.

The worst part? She was clinging to Jason like her life depended on it.

"Keep telling yourself that," Alexandra smirks.

"Jason, baby! She's calling me a prostitute!"

"I never called you a prostitute, I just said you looked like one."

"Alexandra, back off," Jason tells her in a firm voice.

I take in a sharp breath and inhale all my courage to look up and meet Jason's eyes.

"Khione is the one who started it. Maybe you should tell your girlfriend instead of Alexandra to back off."

Jason smirks. "What did she start? She _was_ telling the truth. You DO blend in."

I clench my fists. "And I care because?"

"You _don't_ care. That's why I told you. Because since you don't care, you wouldn't give a fuck about it. Oh come on, I was just stating a fact. Why are you getting so angry?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

His smirk changes into an angry scowl and his eyes harden. "Nothing is wrong with me. Just tell your friend to back off of my girlfriend. By the way, McLean, you're the one who ACTS like a prostitute."

I glare at him. "_I_ act like a prostitute? That's not even true! You're the one who-"

"Who what?" Jason challenges, interrupting me. "What did I do?"

I take a look around. There'a a crowd of people surrounding us, eager to know what Jason did. Khione and Jason already humiliated me enough in front of other people. I look at Khione who's smirking at me in victory.

"Nothing," I whisper, looking back at Jason who's grinning viciously. "You did absolutely nothing."

"Uh, your drinks are ready," the barista says, showing us four cups on the counter. Mine, Alexandra's, Khione's, and Jason's.

Alexandra quickly grabs Khione's iced coffee and opens the lid. With one swift movement, she pours it all over Khione's head.

Everyone gasps and laughs at Khione. Khione screeches and jumps. "Oh my GOD!"

Alexandra smirks. "Enjoy your coffee, Khione. Let's go, Piper," she says, grabbing both of our drinks, along with two straws. I follow her outside the cafe, and we walk away from the crowd.

I quickly sit in the passenger seat and feel a tear slide down my face. Alexandra sits down in the driver's seat, putting our drinks in the cup holder. She closes the door and turns to me with a concerned expression.

"Piper, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that they'd be here-"

"It's fine. It's not your fault," I mumble while looking down.

"But I still feel bad."

"Why? It's not even a big deal." I laugh without humor. "I bumped into my ex-boyfriend and his slut of a girlfriend. They both insulted me, humiliated me, and laughed at me. What could be wrong?"

Alexandra sighs. "Piper..."

I look up at Alexandra and she takes in a deep breath. I can't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears, burying my face into my hands. Alexandra wraps her arms around me, hugging me.

"I'm pathetic," I whisper.

Alexandra huffs. "You are NOT pathetic. You're just underestimating yourself. You think that what Jason and Khione says is true. It's NOT. You have to move on from Jason. He isn't worth it, Piper. I don't know why you're so hung up on him."

"I'm NOT. I'm over him."

"If you were, you wouldn't be crying."

"I-"

"Piper. Stop torturing yourself. Move on. You can do _so_ much better."

_I wish I could, Alexandra,_ I think to myself. _I wish I could._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, who am I kidding? JASON'S A JERK! Y'all are probably going to scream at me in the reviews!<strong>

**Yes, the sneak peek I posted before when I was writing Mixed Feelings is part of this chapter.**

**Anyways, guys, don't forget to review!**

**Question of the Day: What's your shoe size? I'm a six. Random fact: I have really weird toes...my middle toe is smaller than my ring toe and my pointer toe... ANYWAYS. TMI.**

**Have a nice day! And how's school going? :)**

**Byeee!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	3. Graduation Is Not That Magical

**AYEEE! LOLOL so I just love reading all of your comments because YOU ALL JUST CRACK ME UP XD Some of you are like "Nooo make Piper stop being the damsel in distress" and others are like "OOOOOHH! I want more pain!"**

**Seriously. You guys make my day. I love you all SOOOO much! *audience goes 'Awwww.'* *my readers go 'SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH THE STORY!'***

**Um, okay. Here's another chapter!**

**BTW: Who in here lives somewhere outside the US? I was seeing the Traffic Graph for this fanfiction, and I was like "HOLY CRAP, I HAVE READERS FROM SWEDEN? I FEEL SO SPECIAL."**

* * *

><p><span><em>~Graduation~<em>

"Congratulations, students, you all are officially college graduates!"

We all cheer and throw our caps in the air. We all start hugging each other, telling each other how much we were going to miss them.

"PIPER, OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Alexandra yells, throwing her arms around me, giving me a bear hug.

"Alexandra! I'm gonna miss you too, but...I can't breathe!"

She laughs and hugs me tighter. I feel as if my lungs are about to pop out. But nevertheless, I hug her back.

I feel tears prick in the corner of my eyes. Alexandra has been there for me ever since I came here. I was going to miss her _so_ much. I still remember the day we first met, the first day of college.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Jason," I whine. "You didn't have to follow me all the way to my dorm."

He shrugs. "I wanted to make sure you'd be safe. And besides, who would carry all this luggage for you?" Jason gestures to the two bags he was holding.

I roll my eyes. "I can hold it. You just won't let me. And it's just college. I'm safe."

"Honey, you always manage NOT to be safe whenever you're alone. Now, come on. Less whining and more walking please."

I huff and turn around. I speed-walk, leaving him trailing behind me.

"PIPER, WAIT UP!" I hear him yell behind me. I walk faster, but somehow, he manages to catch up with me.

He steps in front of me so that I can't walk. I try walking past him but he just keeps blocking me. I sigh and cross my arms. "What?"

"Pipes, come on. Don't be like that."

"I don't need a _dad_, ya know."

He rolls his eyes. "Wow. Some girls would actually complain about their boyfriends NOT worrying about them. And you? You're complaining because I _am_ worrying about you."

I sigh again. "Okay! Fine! Please lead me to my dorm, o mighty, wonderful, most powerful, caring and kindest boyfriend!"

Jason grins. "Now that's the spirit!"

I slap his arm playfully as we walk to my dorm. We bicker a bit on our way there until we reach the dorm. I reach into my pocket for the key and stick it into the keyhole. I turn the key and open the door.

I see a girl inside the room, wearing shorts and a tank top. She's standing on a bed, hanging up a poster. She's holding a pencil with her teeth. She turns to Jason and I once she's done hanging the poster up.

"Um...hi," I say, awkwardly. What am I supposed to say?

The girl takes the pencil out of her mouth and grins at me. "Hi! I'm Alexandra! I'm guessing you're my roommate?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah. I'm Piper."

"Hi, I'm Jason."

We both turn to see Jason smiling at Alexandra. Uh oh. I know that smile. It's his flirty smile.

Not again.

"Oh, hi!" she smiles brightly at him. I feel my fists clench and a familiar wave of jealousy takes over me.

"He's my boyfriend," I bark.

"That's nice," Alexandra says.

I roll my eyes and yank my bags out of Jason's grasp. I take them to my side of the room and put them down. I turn to see Alexandra and Jason laughing and talking with each other.

I inwardly groan. Why? Why is he always flirting with other girls?

"Alright, Jason. Thank you for your help. You may leave." I cross my arms and tap my foot expectantly.

Jason turns to me and grins. "Are you sure? Do you need help with unpacking?"

"No. Now _get_ _out_."

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me, ignoring Alexandra, who's looking at him with a strange look. Not admiring. Not wanting. Not loving.

More like...suspicion.

She shrugs and walks out of the dorm, closing the door. My eyes go back to Jason.

He stops right in front of me and grabs my right hand. "Hey," he whispers.

I forget about Alexandra. "What?" I snap.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I ask, even though I know exactly what he's talking about.

"You're getting jealous. Why?"

"Um, maybe because you're flirting with my roommate _right_ in front of me?"

Jason sighs. "Piper. I'm not flirting. I'm just being friendly."

"A little _too_ friendly," I mutter under my breath.

He takes a deep breath and grabs my other hand. "Piper, you have no reason to be jealous. I like YOU. I would never think of leaving you for anyone else."

"You flirt with anything that has legs!"

"Piper, you're overreacting. Name three people I've ever flirted with since we started dating."

"You flirted with the waitress at Aunty Em's when we went there last week."

He waves a hand dismissively. "That's not even flirting!"

"Oh really? If I recall what you said...oh yeah! 'Is your face McDonald's? Because I'm lovin' it!'" I quote.

He rolls his eyes. "Piper, I was just being nice. That's not even flirting. Anyway, go on."

"Remember my dad's assistant? Jane? You flirted with her, too."

He grins. "Hey, it was just to rile her up. She's way too uptight for my liking. Seeing her blush and all flustered was my laugh of the day."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, whatever. And how about the girl at the post office? Thalia's bridesmaid? Your mom's co-star's daughter? My _roommate_?"

"Pipes, please."

"Alright, fine. Whatever. Just go," I mutter, looking away and crossing my arms.

Jason sighs. "Piper. Come on."

I don't look up.

"Piper, look here." He places a finger under my chin and tilts my head up.

"What?" I mumble.

"Don't be mad for something this small."

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset."

"Then don't be."

"Fine."

"Piper."

"Jason."

He sighs. "I'll call you later."

I nod. "Okay."

He gives me a small kiss on the cheek and leaves the room. I sigh and turn back to my bed. I start unzipping my bags, and I start to take out my clothes.

"Some boyfriend you got there."

I jump and turn around to see Alexandra standing behind me, with crossed arms.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I think you should keep an eye on him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's flirting with other girls right in front of you, and when you try to tell him not to, he protests, saying that he isn't flirting."

I glare at her. "You were eavesdropping?!"

"No, I just happened to be by the door when you both were talking about his need of being a bit too nice to other females."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, it's really none of your business."

"I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help. I trust Jason. A lot. I probably trust him more that I trust myself."

"Does he know that you trust him?"

"Of course."

"Maybe he's taking advantage of that."

I clench my fists. "Are you serious? Who do you think you are, telling me that my boyfriend might be cheating on me?! I trust him, and I really don't care what YOU think!"

"Well then, I'm just trying to help. I hope that you don't regret taking me seriously later on," Alexandra replies, sounding a bit hurt. She turns and stalks out of the dorm. I sigh as the door shuts.

The worst part about this all?

I feel like Alexandra might be right.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Later, we started talking and then we became friends. She was a bit hesitant to be friends with Jason, but she got along with him. Even though we got off on the wrong foot, we still ended up as friends.<p>

She was there for me through everything...

Anyways.

"PIPER MCLEAN, YOU BETTER TEXT ME EVERY TEN MINUTES OR I'LL FLY TO MANHATTAN AND HIT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Alexandra shouts in my ear.

I laugh. "Alright, alright. Now STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR!"

We burst out laughing as we pull apart. Finally, we separate and go talk to other people. I was talking to my friend Bianca when I heard Khione's high-pitched voice nearby.

"Oh yeah, so I'm moving to Manhattan. I got a job as a fashion journalist! I accepted it of course, and the best part is that Jason is living there, too! So, Jason and I are going tomorrow, on flight."

I freeze and widen my eyes.

Khione's moving to Manhattan.

Jason lives there.

Khione's going to be with Jason.

I live in Manhattan.

I'm going to be living in the same city as Khione.

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Well, whatever. Manhattan is huge. It's not like I'll see Khione every day! Khione won't interfere with my life anymore. She _can't_ interfere with my life anymore.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHH cliff-hanger! Sorry, I told you guys that this is a pretty crappy chapter. But the next few chapters will be very entertaining!<strong>

**I'm writing this at exactly 1:14 AM on a school night. I was trying to study but I could hear my FanFiction calling me. "Update mee, update me!"**

**Alright, I'm gonna go study now and do my homework. Soooo bye guys! Don't forget to review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**

**Random Question: Have you ever called a teacher "Mom"? I called my 6th grade English teacher Mom. And I called my 7th grade Science teacher Mom. And they were both guys...AWKWARD.**


	4. Back to Manhattan

**Heyy everyone!**

**Wow, nobody seemed to like that last cliff-hanger...WELL TOO BAD 'CUZ THERE'S GONNA BE A BUNCH OF CLIFF-HANGERS IN THIS FANFICTION, INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER. MWAHAHAHAHA**

**And well...most of you guys are already predicting correctly about what happened...OOPS I SAID TOO MUCH.**

**Alright, so one more thing: There's going to be NUMEROUS flashbacks in this FanFiction. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Without further ado, I present to you...CHAPTER 3! (BTW: Has anyone read "The Cask of Amontillado"? I had to annotate it for English. IDK I thought it was funny...is there something wrong with me?)**

* * *

><p>"Piper! Over here!"<p>

I whip around, clutching my luggage tightly in my hands, and saw my dad waving at me from the waiting area, smiling brightly. I grin, feeling happy to see him. I walk up to him and crush him into a bear-hug.

"Dad! I missed you _so_ much!" I squeal, hugging him tighter.

He gasps. "Me...too..."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!" I hug him even tighter.

"Piper-"

"How's Jane?! I can't believe you're dating her!"

"PIPES, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

I immediately let go of my dad, feeling shocked at what he called me. _Pipes_...

Dad laughs, rubbing his sides. "Honey, you've definitely gotten stronger."

I nod. "Uh huh," I manage.

He smiles wider. "Come, give me your luggage. Let's go."

I nod again, following my father out of the airport, and follow him into the flashy bright yellow sports car, where a bunch of guys are ogling at it. I groan. "Dad, you couldn't have brought another car?"

"Of course not! I love this baby! I just bought it a week ago. You like?"

"Whatever." I sit in the passenger side as my dad walks to the driver's seat. He sits and starts the engine. Thankfully, no one recognizes him, except for two high school girls who are looking at him with curious gazes.

"So, Pipes, how was college? Sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation."

Again with that nickname.

"Um, it's okay. College was...interesting."

_Pipes_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"Piper PLEASE! I'm BEGGING you! Can we please go watch something else?" Jason begs.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Jason! What's so bad about _10 Things I Hate About You_?"

Jason and I were at his dorm. His roommate was out of town so we were alone together. We decided to watch a movie on Netflix, but we're still disagreeing about what movie to watch.

"It's a chick flick," he answers.

"Come on! You'll love it!"

"No."

"Jason, please."

"No."

"Jason."

"No."

"Honey."

"No."

"Sweetie."

"No."

"Baby."

"No."

"Sparky."

"No."

"Please, I'm begging-"

"No."

"Jason, I'll-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Honey-"

"No."

"I'll do anything you want!"

"N-wait a minute. Anything?" He leans forward, interested.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, I will."

He thinks for a moment before a mischievous grin spreads across his face. "I want a lap dance."

I widen my eyes. "_Hell __no_!"

Jason shrugs, still grinning. "You said anything. I want a lap dance."

"No. Jason, pick something else."

"But-"

"Jason, if you keep pressing on and on about a lap dance, I'm going to think that you're only dating me for sexual pleasures."

He blinks twice before he bursts out laughing.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sexual pleasures? You couldn't just say sex?"

"Whatever."

"And technically, I haven't had any 'sexual pleasures'. We haven't had sex."

"I know. Anyways, I'm not giving you a lap dance."

"Piper."

"No."

"Piper."

"No."

"Beauty queen."

"No."

"Pipes."

"No, and don't call me that."

"Pipes."

"Jason, I mean it. Don't call me that."

"Pipes, Pipes, Pipes!"

"Jason, it's not really funny."

"PIPES, PIPES, PIPES! HEY WORLD, THIS IS PIPES!" he shouts.

I wince. "Jason fucking Grace, stop, I mean it!" But I can't help myself from smiling slightly.

He laughs again before leaning in to kiss me. I immediately close my eyes and kiss him back. The kiss only lasts for about four seconds before he pulls away.

"Pipes," he snickers.

I roll my eyes. "Don't call me that."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I miss being called 'Pipes'.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>At home<strong>_

I answer my ringing phone and bring it to my ear, without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask.

"AHHHHHH!" someone screams through the phone, into my ear. I wince and hold the phone back.

"Uh, who is this?" I ask once the screaming has died down.

"PIPER MCLEAN, DID YOU NOT THINK WE'D HUNT YOU DOWN WHEN YOU CAME BACK TO MANHATTAN?" a very familiar voice demands.

_Wait a minute_...

"Juniper?"

"Duh!"

"Oh my GODS! Juniper!"

I couldn't believe it. I haven't talked to her since sophomore year in college, when Jason and I attended her and Grover's wedding.

"Well, nice to see she remembers YOU!" someone in the background said.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Annabeth."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, let me put you on speaker."

Soon, after I heard some shuffling sounds, Juniper finally said, "There you go!"

"Piper!" they all chorused.

I giggle. "Who's there?"

"Me, Hazel, Calypso, and Annabeth. We're all at my house."

"Oh my gods, guys!"

"Piper, you fucking bitch! I can't believe you didn't keep in touch with me!" Hazel's voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, guys! A lot of stuff has been going on."

"Well, come here so you can tell us!" Calypso's familiar voice said.

I smile. "Alright, give me the address."

* * *

><p>After Juniper gave me the address, I hung up and drove to her house. After I parked my car, I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.<p>

Before you could say "Artemis", the door had already sprung open, revealing Hazel, Calypso, Annabeth, and Juniper.

"Piper!"

"Guys!"

We all start hugging each other and we start squealing as we come inside and lock the door. We start catching up, starting with Juniper.

"Juniper, is that a..._bump _I see?" I ask.

She grins, patting her stomach. "Yup! It's been six months!"

"Oh my GOSH, you're _pregnant_?!" I shriek.

"Yup!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Piper, and you didn't hear about me either!" Hazel says.

I turn to her. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant, too."

"Oh God, no! I'm engaged. To Frank."

"_What_?!"

"Yeah! He just popped the question two weeks ago!" She shows me her ring and I shriek again.

We start talking and I start to learn about what's happened so far. Annabeth and Percy broke up three times in college, but are back together now, for good. Calypso and Leo fought a few times but they're still together, and they haven't ever broken up.

"So what's up with you and Jason?" Juniper asks.

My smile disappears. "Oh, uh. Um-"

_Ding dong_.

Saved by the bell.

"I'll get it!" Juniper says, struggling to get up.

"No, sit down. I'll get it," Annabeth says.

We all wait in the living room silently, with me looking down and trying to avoid everyone's eyes. Suddenly I hear Annabeth's voice squeal. "Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey, there, Wise Girl!"

Suddenly, four familiar guys enter the living room. My mouth drops open.

Frank. Leo. Grover. Percy.

They're all here.

"Hey, everyone!" Grover says. He walks over to Juniper and gives her a small kiss on her cheek, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Beauty queen!" Leo exclaims, coming over to me. He hugs me and I hug him back, frowning. "Don't call me that," I tell him once we pull apart. He shrugs and goes over to Calypso and places a kiss on her lips.

I watch as the whole room erupts into a couple's party, and feel a pang of envy as I watch Percy and Annabeth bicker playfully.

_That was how we were_.

"So, Piper! How's everything been? You and Jason, I swear! You guys disappeared right after their wedding," Frank says, rubbing Hazel's knee.

"Oh, uh, well. I'm...I'm alright."

"How's your boyfriend?" Percy teasingly asks.

I look down and shake my head. "Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah'?"

I look around, to see eight pairs of eyes all gazing at me with curious and confused looks. I gulp and look down. "Um, it's nothing, really..."

"Spill the beans, Piper. Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Hazel asks.

I shrug.

"For God's sake, beauty queen. Just say it," Leo says.

I sigh. "Um, we're not really together anymore."

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT?!<em>" the whole room exclaims.

"She probably just means that they broke up for just a week or something. Probably just some silly argument. Just like Percy and I," Annabeth says.

I shrug. "Well..."

"'Well' what?" Calypso demands. "How long has it been since you two broke up?"

I bite my lip. "Um, about a year and a half."

"_WHAT_?!"

"But...they...why?" Hazel sputters.

"No, no, NO. They have to get back together. I bet Jason is planning how he's going to get her back. I remember, man. He's whipped on her," Grover says, shaking his head in disbelief.

I sigh. "He has a girlfriend."

"_WHAT_?!"

"That's getting really old, guys," I add.

"How could he have another girlfriend?" Leo wonders, confused.

"I can't believe this," Percy murmurs.

"You guys are making me emotional!" Juniper cries.

"Why?!" Annabeth wails.

"Okay, wait. Why did you two break up? What was the reason?" Frank asks me.

I look down, shaking my head. "I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Hazel whines.

"I just can't! It's...you guys...I don't want your opinion of him to change. You all are his best friends, too."

"It's fine, just tell us," Leo urges.

"Go ahead, Piper," Hazel says.

I sigh. "I don't know."

"Piper, it's okay. Nothing will happen. Just tell us," Juniper says.

I take a deep breath. Okay, I can do this.

"Well, we broke up because...well, while we were dating..." I take a sharp intake of breath. It's hard to say it. Why is it hard to say it?

"Piper, it's alright," Annabeth tells me soothingly.

I take in another deep breath.

"Alright, so when Jason and I were dating, he cheated on me several times with numerous girls."

There. I said it.

* * *

><p>And I'm pretty sure anyone can guess what they said next.<p>

"_WHAT_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but maybe it's just my inner perfectionist talking. BTW: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I tried making it longer, but failed. :**

**Oh, well, so most of you were right about what was going to happen. I know that Jason wasn't really in this, but don't worry! He'll be in the next chapter! And so will another character...I wonder who...**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is your favorite movie? Or if you don't have one, what's the last movie you watched?**

**I'm obsessed with A Walk to Remember, and I've recently watched The Fault in Our Stars. I KNOW I'M LATE.**

**Anyways, that's it guys, don't forget to review! Byeeee xxx**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	5. I'm TOTALLY Fine!

**Well...don't we just LOVE Jason? Haha.**

**Anyways guys, so in all my classes, I'm usually the quiet and nice one...until the last period of the day. The teacher from that period says that I'm sassy. xD I'M NOT. I'M JUST VERY SARCASTIC.**

**Okay, maybe I'm a TEENSY BIT sassy...but it's alright, he was just playing. ANYWHO.**

**So...here's chapter 4! As I always say, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Sorry, this chapter was mostly made up of flashbacks.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Pipes, you want some?" Jason asks me, offering me a bag of peanuts. I nod and grab a few, shoving them into my mouth.

We were in an airplane, flying back to California. We're coming back from Manhattan from Juniper and Grover's wedding. I still can't believe they're married. It seems like just yesterday, we were all in high school with our pointless dramas.

"The wedding was a lot of fun," I casually say to Jason.

"I guess so," Jason shrugs. He's busy with his peanuts. I roll my eyes.

"I can't believe they got married," I say.

Jason chuckles, finally turning to me. "I can't believe Grover didn't back out last minute."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that he made the worst decision of his life."

"Juniper is a great girl-"

"No, not that. He could have just stayed boyfriend-girlfriend with her. But no, he had to pop the question. I can't ever imagine that."

I blink twice. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, marriage? It's way too complicated. There's the bank accounts, the kids, the arguments...it's too much."

"Oh, so you don't believe in marriage?" I ask, a bit irritated.

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p'. "I believe in just staying boyfriend-girlfriend."

I clench my fists. "Well, I think that marriage is a great way to plan your future."

"Of course you do," he mutters under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. It's just that...it's so cliche. All the girls dream about getting married and all that shit. And then later, they're all like 'oh, why did I ever get married?!'. Marriage is torture."

"So you're saying you don't imagine us ever getting married? So we'll just stay like this for the rest of our lives?!"

He sighs. "Piper, please don't start this."

"No, I want to know, Jason. What exactly do you think of when it comes to our future? Just us living together as boyfriend and girlfriend? Or am I just some fling?"

"Piper, you're not just a fling and you know that."

"I'm frankly not sure about that anymore."

"Piper, you know I love you."

"As I said. I'm not sure about that anymore."

"Come on, don't be like that. It's just my thought of the future. Marriage never works out. It's either a husband and wife always fighting with each other or one of them leaving each other."

"That's not always true and you know it."

"Piper."

"How can you not want to get married?"

"Piper, for God's sake, I don't get why you're thinking about marriage so early."

"It's not like I'm forcing you to propose to me! I'm only wondering what you think we're going to be in two years when we graduate!"

"Piper-"

"Hello, would you two like some water?" an air hostess asks, interrupting Jason.

"Water, please," I say.

Jason smiles at her. "Same thing for me. Thank you."

She blushes as she gives us two water bottles and moves her cart forward, asking the people behind us the same thing.

Jason turns back to me with a frown on his face. "As I was saying-"

"You know what, Jason? Forget it. I don't care." I look away from him, and look outside the window. I hear Jason sigh.

"Piper, you do care. Don't lie."

"Like it matters," I mutter.

Jason grabs my hand and plays around with my fingers. "Piper, let's just go with the flow, okay? We'll see how everything works out."

"Fine," I grumble.

He chuckles and places a finger under my chin, turning my head around so that I'm facing him. "Don't be a grudge holder."

"Whatever."

"Piper."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Hmm."

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"It back," I say, fighting a grin.

He rolls his eyes. "Tell me you love me."

"No."

"Don't make me yell out that you're pregnant to the entire plane."

"Fine. Love you."

"Say the whole thing."

"I love you."

"Say it with passion."

"I _love_ you."

"Say it like you mean it."

"_I love you_," I say, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"Say it like it's the only thing you can say." He's obviously trying to hold back a smirk.

"GODDAMIT, JASON! I FUCKING LOVE YOU. YOU HAPPY NOW?"

He grins. "Don't curse."

"UGH!" I groan. I slump back into my seat, but not before a lady sitting in the aisle across from us gives me a disapproving look while covering her five year old's ears.

I sigh and look away, away from Jason.

He leans in close. I can feel his breath tickling my ear. "Piper?" Jason whispers.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"I love you, too."

Would you be able to stay mad at someone if they said those words?

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT<em>?!"

I sigh. "Guys, it's really not-"

"How the hell could OUR Jason cheat on her?" Leo asks, astonished.

"I can't believe him," Annabeth says, shaking her head.

Juniper cracks her knuckles "I'm gonna fucking stuff a tangerine up his ass-"

"Sweetie," Grover cuts her off.

She doesn't stop. "And grab a stapler-"

"Sweetie."

"And attach his ear to his nose!"

"Sweetie, calm down."

"Oh my Gods, Piper. Why would he cheat on you?" Hazel shakes her head.

"But it's JASON. He was fine just a couple of years ago. What happened?" Percy wonders out loud.

"Piper, wait. What do you mean 'many times'?" Calypso asks.

I bite my lip. "Well, he's a huge flirt. Remember last time when we came here for Grover and Juniper's wedding? Do you remember how he was flirting with every other girl?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"I like your hair," Jason says to a girl who looks about fourteen. She blushes and turns to speed-walk away. Jason turns back to me with a grin but it quickly fades once he sees my expression.

"What?" he asks.

I glower at him. "You really have to ask?!"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a _fourteen_ year old."

"I'm not jealous. I'm disappointed. By you."

"Disappointed?"

"Jason, all you've been doing since we got to the reception was flirting with random girls."

He huffs and grabs my arm, pulling me to the empty back hall.

"For God's sake, Piper. I'm not flirting. I was just complimenting her hair!" he hisses once we stop.

"You were complimenting a little _too_ much, may I add," I tell him.

"Piper, how many times do I have to tell you? I love YOU. You're the only girl I care about. I'm not flirting. You're just overreacting."

"Oh, I'm _overreacting_?"

"Yes."

"You know what? You can go ahead and _compliment_ every single girl you see. I don't give a crap. Now, if you'll excuse me." I pull my hand out of his grip and walk away.

"Piper, come on. Don't get mad," he calls after me.

I ignore him, walking into the reception hall. I find Calypso talking to Annabeth and Hazel and walk up to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Annabeth asks, looking concerned. "You look a bit angry."

"It's because I am," I say.

"Why?"

"Is it because of Jason?" Hazel hesitantly asks.

I shrug and look down.

"What happened?"

I finally burst. "He flirts with anything that has boobs! I swear, he's flirted with every single girl that he saw. Even the women who looked like they were fifty! He flirts with them RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, too! So I confronted him and he was all like 'I'm not flirting, I'm just complimenting' and then we fought and I walked away."

They blink at me twice. And then they burst out laughing.

I wait for a minute for them to stop.

They don't.

I wait for another minute.

They don't.

I wait for another minute.

They're still guffawing.

"Okay! What's so funny?!" I demand.

Hazel wipes a tear of joy from her cheek. "Oh, Piper! You're so jealous!"

"I'm NOT! I swear, you guys. I'm not lying! He was flirting with every girl!"

"Piper, maybe you're looking a bit too much into this..." Calypso's voice trails off.

I glare at them. "You know what? Forget it."

I turn to walk away and accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter, looking up to see who I bumped into.

Wow.

The guy in front of me has curly hair and a tan face. His brown eyes are warm yet firm, as if they're focused on every single detail. His jaw is defined. He looks like some Greek god.

"No, I'm sorry," he says. Wow, even his voice is hot. "I should have watched where I was going."

"It's fine," I tell him.

He grins. "So, who's side are you from? Bride's or groom's?"

"Both. They're my close friends from high school."

"Oh, that's cool."

"How about you?"

"I'm actually a distant cousin of Juniper's. We barely know each other, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So who are you here with?"

I remember Jason and a frown replaces the smile I'd been giving this guy. "Um, with my boyfriend."

The guy chuckles. "You don't seem so happy about that."

"Uh, no! I-I am!"

"Of course," he says, smiling at me. I hesitantly smile back.

"Ahem, guys?"

We both turn to the direction of where the voice came from. Hazel. Ugh.

"Y-yeah?" I ask, feeling myself blush.

Hazel gives me a knowing grin. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh, Piper! I think that Jason wants to talk to you," Calypso says, pointing at something (or someone) on the left.

I turn to see Jason standing a few feet away from us, with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. His eyes soften once he sees me. He waves a hand, calling me over.

I sigh and turn to the guy. "I have to go."

"It's fine. By the way, I never really did catch your name."

I blush, wondering how I could have forgotten to introduce myself. "I'm Piper."

"I'm Lit."

"Lit?"

"It's short for Lityerses. I know, terrible name. Blame my mother."

I laugh. "It's cool. Um, well, nice talking to you, Lit."

"Same here, Piper."

I give him one last friendly smile before I turn and walk up to where Jason was standing. His arms are crossed and he has an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask him once I reach up to him.

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

I nod and follow him into the back hallway. He leans on the wall and stares at me, with the annoyed look still on his face.

"Yeah?"

He sighs. "I'm sorry, alright? But I wasn't flirting."

"Great, Jason! That's totally what I wanted to hear! A sentence to start another argument!" I say, sarcastically.

Jason scowls. "What do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to admit that you were flirting. I want you to know what you're apologizing for."

"Fine, maybe I was flirting just a bit. But trust me, it's not like I actually like them. I swear to God, Piper. You're the only girl I love."

"That last bit was way too cheesy," I couldn't resist telling him.

"Piper!" The annoyed look vanished from his face and it was replaced with a playful one. "Way to crush my ego."

"I know." I give him a small smile.

He grins back and pull me forward, pressing his lips against mine. I'm not sure how long we kissed, but soon enough, we pulled apart. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he cleared his throat. "So, who was that?"

"Huh?"

"That guy you were talking to."

"Oh, he's just some guy I bumped into. He's cool."

"I don't know, I get a bad vibe from him."

I scoff. "Jason, please." I lean my head away from his shoulder. "He's nice."

"Whatever," he mutters. "I don't like him."

"You haven't even talked to him."

"So? I just don't like him."

"Fine, then. If you don't like him, it's okay. Just don't expect me not to like him either." Whatever. It's not like I'd ever see Lit again. This is probably the last time I'll see him. Right?

"Fine," Jason grumbles.

A moment of silence goes by before he finally speaks up. "So, are we gonna kiss again or what?"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah. He was a huge flirt, wasn't he?" Annabeth recalls.<p>

I scowl. "You weren't even supporting me! You guys were all laughing at me!"

"Sorry. I didn't think that..." Annabeth's voice trails off. I nod, understanding. "It's alright," I assure her.

"Oh my God Piper. I really wish I knew earlier..." Juniper's voice trails off.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

She gulps. "Uh...well..."

"Juniper, just spit it out."

"I...well before I knew what had happened...I sort of...kind of...invited him over?"

My eyebrows fly up and my jaw hangs wide open. "WHAT?!" I shriek.

"I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't know!"

"But he's not coming, right?" I urge.

She shrugs. "Well, he said he was going to come...I'm not sure if he knew that you were coming. He's coming in around twenty minutes."

I groan. Crap. No. Someone save me.

Jason is going to be here.

My ex-boyfriend. Jason. Jason Grace.

Oh Lord.

He's going to be here. In the same room as me. In less than twenty minutes.

Oh shit.

Okay, I have to calm down. It's just an ex! Everyone has a moment when they encounter their ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends! So what if he cheated on me several times? What if he hates my guts? What if he has a slutty bitch of a girlfriend? It's totally fine! It's okay! I can do this!

Then again, I can always walk out of the apartment and go home...

No. I am not a coward. I will stay. And that's final.

We all start talking about random things, not relating to my life. I think they were trying to make me feel better. We talked about Frank and Hazel's wedding, and how he proposed. Apparently, he challenged her to a football match, saying how of course she'd lose since she was a girl. So they played with their cousins. And then, Frank 'accidentally' tripped, giving Hazel the access to the ball. And when she looked at it a bit more closely, she saw that it said 'will you marry me?'. Then of course, there was a huge squealing match and celebration, and blah blah blah.

She is so lucky.

Soon, we hear the doorbell ring. My breath hitches. So does everyone else's.

Okay. It's alright. I can do this.

"Um, I'll go get it," Annabeth says. She gets up and walks away to the door. We can't see her.

It's so tense.

Can they hear my heartbeat?

Suddenly I hear the door open. And I hear Jason's familiar voice which always used to make my toes curl and filled my stomach with butterflies.

It still does.

"Annabeth fucking Chase!" I hear him laugh. My heart melts at his laughter. Oh my gods, I need help.

Annabeth chuckles. "Hey, Jason."

And then I hear the voice that fills me with dread.

"Hi, I'm Khione! Jason's girlfriend. You must be the pregnant friend!"

I hear Annabeth reply. "No, actually. The pregnant friend is inside the living room." I can practically hear the hate in her voice.

"Oh, well, let's go there!" I hear Khione's annoying high-pitched voice say. I squeeze my eyes shut. No. This can't be happening.

He did not bring Khione with him.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. Since my back is facing the doorway, I don't see them. I don't open my eyes.

"Hey, everyone," I hear him say.

And then I hear Khione. "Is that Piper?"

I open my eyes. I turn around.

I face Jason and Khione.

Jason's smile fades and his expression turns into shock, anger and...hurt?

Khione's expression turns into confusion, hatred, and total fury.

I look away.

"Um, glad you're here, Jason," Percy says.

Juniper scowls but Grover shoots her a pointed look. She sighs and gives a forced smile. "Hey, Jason! Hi Jason's new girlfriend! I'm the pregnant friend! Oh my gosh, I remember in high school, he used to bring a slut to a party or a gathering _every_ _single_ _time_. I remember when he dumped them after a week! I see that nothing has changed!"

"Juniper," I warn, gritting my teeth.

She sighs again and crosses her arms, looking away, obviously angry at Jason.

"So," Frank says, breaking the tension. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I have an idea! Let's all sit in a circle!" Khione says, pulling Jason and sitting down with him, across from me. I avoid their eyes and focus my attention on the carpet.

Everyone makes a circle. I'm still sitting across from Jason.

"Alright, now what?" Hazel asks.

Khione smiles brightly. "Let's play truth or dare!"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOAA CLIFF-HANGER? AGAIN?!<strong>

**I'm a monster. :)**

**Well, IDK when I'll be updating...yeah.**

**So another random question: What song is stuck in your head right now? (or if no song is stuck in your head, what was the last song?)**

**Mine was the Spongebob song. UGH. Stupid little kids who just couldn't get enough of that yellow sponge.**

**Byeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	6. Truth or Dare is a Horrible Game

**HEY EVERYONE! :) How's school going?**

**Wow, some of you guys are ON POINT with what's going on! LOLOL can y'all help me with my English homework?**

**OCTOBER 7TH IS WHEN THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS COMING OUT EEEEKKK! But...I didn't order a copy :( Guess I'm gonna have to be late and check one out from the public library...**

**BTW, one of my guests asked where I live. I live in USA. :)**

**ANYWAYS, WHO'S UP FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE?! :D This chapter will be VERY interesting. Don't forget to review! xxx BTW: I'm not doing any Jason POV's YET. Later though...well, stay tuned :P**

* * *

><p>Truth or dare?<p>

Seriously?

I felt like snorting at that. Wow. REAL mature, Khione. Seriously? Is Khione twenty two years old or twelve years old? The world may never know. (**Author's Note: N****o offense to any twelve year old readers out there. Carry on.)**

"Uh, no thanks," Frank says.

Khione rolls her eyes. "Wow, you're confident enough to propose but you're not confident enough to play a simple game to pass some time?"

"Khione," Jason warns.

"What? No, everyone has to play. Unless you guys are afraid of doing or being asked something..." Khione's voice trails off.

Frank growls. Literally. He hates being called afraid or a coward. I know right away that he's going to play the game.

"Fine, I'm in."

I knew it.

Khione smirks in victory. All the others reluctantly agree to play.

"Well, now it's just you, Piper," Khione says, giving me one of her infamous 'Queen Bitch smiles'.

I nod after a few seconds. I'm playing.

We start.

* * *

><p>First, Khione asks Juniper a simple question, about how Grover proposed to her. Juniper simply tells her how Grover proposed to her on top of the Statue of Liberty. Then, a few boring truths and dares go on.<p>

"If you had one day to live, what would you do?"

"I dare you to call the pizza place and ask them 'is this 911?'."

"I dare you to sing 'Party in the USA' three times."

"Is McDonald's owned by a man named Macdonald?" (Of course, that question was asked by Leo.)

Then, Khione asked Jason.

"Jason, truth or dare?" she asks, obviously trying to make her voice sound deeper, although she failed.

"Um, dare," Jason shrugs.

She smirks. "I dare you to kiss me."

My heart stops.

Literally.

That bitch.

She's doing this on purpose.

Jason glances in my direction. He stares at me. I stare back, wondering if he'd actually do the dare.

He wouldn't.

Jason turns back to Khione and gives her a small smile. "Okay." He leans forward and presses his lips onto hers.

I watch miserably as she kisses him back. I feel as if someone has ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped all over it. It's absolutely dreadful to watch them kiss and just see them together. Why? Why am I feeling this way when he couldn't care less about me? Why do I always end up as the damsel in distress?

I look away, not being able to watch them. Their kiss probably lasted for less than five seconds but it felt like five years to me.

Hazel nudges me. I look up at her. She gives me a sad smile. 'Sorry,' she mouths. I attempt to smile back as a way of saying 'I'm alright', but it comes out as a grimace.

"It's your turn, babe!" Khione says gleefully once they stop lip-mashing.

He grins. "Alright. Truth or dare, Leo?"

Leo sends a concerned glance in my direction and quickly glances back. "Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and sing Jingle Bells while running down the streets of this neighborhood..."

* * *

><p>Soon, after the boring truth's and dares, Khione comes back to me. Of course.<p>

"Piper! Truth or dare?" she asks, smirking.

I don't want to take my chances with dare. "Truth."

She smiles wider. "Who was your first real boyfriend?"

Leo coughs. Jason's eyes widen.

"Um, well..." my voice trails off.

Leo was just a few dates. And it barely worked out. Half of the time, I was setting him up with Calypso. So...my first boyfriend must be _him_.

"Um, a guy in my high school. Dylan Vance," I mumble.

Jason shifts uncomfortably. I know why. The last memory he had of him was basically beating him to a pulp. And leaving after finding out he slept with some girl right after we broke up. At least that's what Jason told me later.

Khione's smile drops and turns into a sneer. "This is TRUTH or dare. Which means you will have to say the truth!"

"I am," I retort back, feeling a rush of adrenaline. "Unless you count Leo over here as my ex-boyfriend, because most of the time on our dates, I was setting him up with Calypso! Dylan was my boyfriend, believe it or not. Now, it's my turn. So _shut up_."

Everyone stares at me with surprise and a bit of respect for my standing up to her. I cross my arms, waiting for Khione to reply.

She blinks and scowls. She finally slumps back, silently admitting defeat. I sigh and turn to Percy. "Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a cup of pickle juice."

* * *

><p>Later, the game was a blur until it was Juniper's turn. She asked Jason.<p>

"Truth or dare?"

Jason shrugs. "Truth."

She glances at me and looks back at him.

I suddenly feel uneasy. Oh no.

"When exactly did you start dating Khione?"

Shit.

Jason's eyes flicker to Khione's and then to me. He looks back at Juniper, with an anxious look in his eyes. "Uh, well..."

"Go ahead! Unless you're hiding something?" Juniper challenges.

"Uh, well, around my second year of college? I'm not sure exactly when, but I'm pretty sure it was around the second semester."

Khione giggles. "Oh my gosh, Jason! It feels like only yesterday!"

I want to scream.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

I knock on Jason's dorm room door twice. "Jason?" I call.

No answer.

I keep knocking until finally the door clicks open, revealing a guy with dark hair and sleepy eyes. Jason's roommate.

"Yeah?" he asks, obviously still half-asleep.

"Hey Clovis, do you know where Jason is?" I ask.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's midnight and he's not replying to any of my texts and he's not picking up my calls. Is he inside?"

"No, he's at Elysium."

"Elysium? The club?" Why would Jason be at a club at this time? Why didn't he tell me?

"Yeah," he sighs, yawning.

"Um, okay. Sorry for disturbing you. Bye, Clovis."

"Bye, Piper." With one final yawn, he closes the door. I turn around and walk out of the boy's dorm side, making sure there aren't any teachers around. I can't get caught in here at this time.

I sneak out to my car and sigh as I sit in the driver's seat. I'm gonna go to Elysium and find Jason.

What is he doing there anyway?

As soon as I reach there, I show the guards my ID, and walk into the club. Over there, the age limit is nineteen. Drinks are pretty easy to get, because no one asks for your age. I learned that when I went there with Jason before.

I look around, ignoring the couples around me who are pretty much getting it on. I look around and finally spot Jason's familiar blond hair.

And then I gape.

Because he's making out with a girl.

A girl who isn't me.

I stare at them and watch as they pull apart and I get a view of her face.

Khione.

Huh?

A million thoughts rush into my head as reality crashes down on me.

Jason is cheating on me. He's cheating on me with Khione.

He lied to me. He stomped all over my heart. I'm just some fling to him. He doesn't care about me. He's cheating on me.

How could he do this?

How could Khione stab me in the back?

I stand there for God-knows-how-long until I feel a rush of confidence and walk over to them. I tap Jason on the shoulder and he turns around, away from Khione and sees me.

Before he could do or say anything, I do the one thing that any girl would have done if she was in my position.

I slap him. Hard.

His head turns to the side but he shakes it off and turns to me with his bloodshot eyes. His eyes register my face and he smiles. But not the smile that I'm used to seeing. He's smiling at me like he's won some imaginary contest.

"Oh, hey there, Piper! How's it going?"

I blink twice, confused. And then I clench my fists. "How could you?!" I shout at him.

He laughs in my face. And Khione giggles as well, clinging to his arm.

"Piper, Piper, Piper. Sweet, innocent, and naive. You trusted me too easily."

I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. "You...you...you cheated on me with Khione."

Khione laughs. "Honey, I'm not the only girl he's had an affair with."

"What?" I whisper.

Jason shrugs. "It's true. Khione's not the only girl. I've had a bunch of affairs with different girls. You were just too blind to see it."

My head starts spinning. "No. You didn't. You couldn't. You love me. You told me that you would never-"

"Piper, that was all in the past, sweetie." His breath reeks of alcohol. "But I didn't mean it most of the time. I mean, didn't you wonder why I always flirted with all of those girls? You weren't really that special to me. I guess I just started dating you because I thought we would be perfect together. Or maybe out of pity..."

"You...you're lying! You said that you love me!"

"Piper, get this through your head," his voice was sharp and hard. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them with every word he said. "I. Never. Loved. You. Nor will I ever."

"Jason," I whisper. "Why?"

He smirks and lets go of me. "Piper, I've been trying to think of ways to break this off with you. I was supposed to do it last week...oh well. Anyways, it's just that I think I've found someone I actually love."

"What?" I ask.

He turns to Khione and wraps an arm around her waist. "I love Khione."

My heart shatters all over again.

He smiles and kisses her softly on her cheek. She smirks at me.

I feel my eyes fill up with tears. I watch as Jason pulls away from Khione with a loving smile on his face. I feel tears stream down my face. I feel numb all over.

He turns to me and some kind of emotion flashes in his eyes but he quickly recomposes himself. He smirks and walks away with Khione in his arms.

I need to get out of here. I need to go now.

I turn around and speed walk out of the club, choking on my tears. I run into my car, crying as I lock the doors, and pull my knees to my chest on the driver's seat. I cry, burying my face into my hands.

How could I have been so stupid?

I trusted him. I knew he flirted with a bunch of girls but he cheated on me with them?

He slept with them?

I felt disgusted. I felt regretful. I felt heartbroken.

I just want to erase him out of my life.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>After I came back to my dorm, Alexandra consoled me. She told me that I was worth way more and that Jason was a jerk that didn't deserve to be cried over.<p>

It didn't help.

I feel myself getting choked up over it all again as Jason picks Hazel and gives her a boring truth question.

I draw patterns on the fabric of my jeans as I remember how Jason started dating Khione after that. By then, a bunch of people knew what had happened and pitied me.

I was the damsel in distress.

Suddenly, someone familiar calls my name. "Piper."

I look up at Khione's smirking face. "What?" I snap.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." If I pick dare, she'll give me something like 'tell the person you love that you love them' or something.

"Hmm, let's see..."

I stare at her as she 'thinks' about it. And then her grin spreads wider.

I brace myself for her question.

"Are you a virgin?"

I wasn't prepared for THAT.

Jason coughs.

Hazel gasps.

Juniper growls. Literally.

And I clench my fists.

"That is personal and none of your business!" I bark at her. "This is a GAME! What kind of a question is that?"

"Too bad. You've got to answer it."

"No way, I'm skipping this one."

"Piper, honey. No skips allowed."

"Well, HONEY, I don't care. I quit this game."

"Just answer the question! What's to be ashamed of? It's a simple question!"

I look around, and see Jason looking intently at the ground.

I sigh, giving up.

"Yes," I lie, not looking at anyone. "I'm a virgin."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**Well, another cliff-hanger? What kind of a monster am I?**

***hears knock* Oh, one moment! *goes to open the door, revealing a bunch of fans with torches and pitchforks screaming at me* "GET HER!"**

***yells for help, running off to the different direction with fans chasing me***

**Don't forget to review! :) Question of the day: Have you ever got lost at Wal-Mart? I have. Many times. My mom just loves to ditch me. -_-**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	7. A Ride Home Can Lead to Certain Things

**HEYYYY! SO WHO'S UP FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER? *everyone glares at me* "YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT US WITH A CLIFF-HANGER! THERE BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE!"**

***chuckles nervously* "No, no, no! Pshhh, there's no cliff-hanger!" *coughs* Um, okay, this is awkward...ANYWAYS. Go ahead and read!**

**Don't forget to review!xxx**

* * *

><p>"Yes," I lie. "I'm a virgin."<p>

Everyone gives me a blank nod. I can't help but peek at Jason. He's looking down on the floor, clenching his fists. He seems to be looking irritated.

I look away from him.

Khione's face falls and she scowls. "Oh, really? Are you sure?"

"Khione, let's move on."

I turn towards where the voice came from. Jason. He's looking at her with an exhausted look. She huffs and leans back onto his shoulder. She crosses her arms. "It's your turn, Piper," she says, gritting her teeth.

I sigh. "Can we pause the game? I need a beer." **(A****/N: I do not encourage anyone to drink alcohol. This was just for the fanfic. Carry on.)**

Grover nods, getting up and going to the kitchen to get some drinks. He returns with beer bottles and a glass of juice for Juniper.

"Thanks," I say, grabbing a bottle. I quickly open it and take a huge swig. I watch as Jason politely rejects a bottle and Khione shakes her head no, still sulking.

I sigh. "Alright, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>I kept drinking more and more beer. I lost track of how many I drank.<p>

Hazel shot me a concerned glance. "Maybe you should slow down," she whispers to me as Percy dares Grover.

I shake my head. "I'm fine," I slur.

I'm actually not fine.

I keep looking over at Jason and Khione. I can't stop looking at them. Jason and Khione talking to each other. Jason and Khione smiling at each other. Jason and Khione casually leaning on each other. Jason and Khione secretly peeking at each other.

Jason and Khione.

I take another swig.

"It's getting late, I think I should go," Percy says, interrupting the game while checking his watch. He looks at Annabeth. "I'll drop you home."

She nods and gets up. "Bye guys!" everyone says. They say bye to us and leave.

Soon, all the other guests start leaving. Except for Jason, Khione, and I. And Juniper and Grover of course, but they live here.

Duh.

Man, I sound like an idiot when I'm drunk.

"I think I'll drive home!" I slur, trying to get up, but failing to.

Grover looks at Juniper worriedly. "I think I'll drop her home. She's way too drunk."

"I'm right here!" I remind them.

Jason shakes his head. "I'll drive her home. You guys can stay."

I widen my eyes. "Nnnooo! I can drive myself home! I don't want to go with youuu!"

Khione scowls and turns to Jason. "Jason, what are you doing?"

He turns to her and shrugs. "She's drunk, and it's obvious she can't drive herself home. And Grover is tired."

"Okay, well you don't know her address and I'm pretty sure she's too drunk to realize what her own name is!"

"Noooo! My name is Piper McLean! He-" I point at Jason. "-and Dad call me 'Pipes'! See? I remember what my name is!"

Jason chuckles but he quickly regains his stone cold expression. He turns to Khione. "Khione, it's not a big deal. I can drive her home. And I know her address anyway. I used to live with her."

Grover clears his throat. "Jason, I'll drive her. You have to drop Khione off anyway, and then you have to go home."

"Grover, you're obviously tired. You should stay with Juniper-"

"I can come with," Juniper interrupts.

Jason rolls his eyes. "Look guys, it's not a big deal. Her house comes on my way home anyway. It'll be fine."

"But-"

"It's fine," he tells them, more firmly this time. He turns to me. "Come on, Piper. Let's go."

Before I could protest, he grabbed my arm and led me out of the apartment, into his car. I was too intoxicated to do anything. So I just stayed still as he dragged me into the backseat.

* * *

><p>"Jason, I can come with you to drop her off," Khione says once Jason reaches her apartment.<p>

Jason smiles. "It's fine, Khione. You're tired. Besides, I'm already at your place."

She frowns. "But-"

"Khione."

She sighs. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She peeks at me from the passenger seat before she leaned over and gave Jason a goodnight kiss. I watched. I didn't look away this time. I watched as Jason kissed her back and they pulled away. She smiled at him before leaving the car and going into her apartment building.

Jason sighed and we drove out.

I stayed silent. Drunk or not, I didn't want to speak to him after I saw them kiss.

I didn't like Jason kissing Khione.

"What?" Jason asks.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"You said something. You don't like me kissing her?"

Oh. I said it out loud?

"Yeah, you did," he says, watching me from the rear-view mirror.

I shrug. "Well, I don't. I don't like seeing you and Khione together."

He sighs. "I know."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you always touching her and looking at her like that in front of me?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," he defends.

"I was your girlfriend," I mumble.

"I know."

"But I'm not anymore."

"I know."

"I hate her."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I hate that you like her more than me."

He laughs without humor. "You can't read my thoughts. How would you know?"

"Because you told me yourself in college."

He frowns. "Oh. Right."

"You lied to me."

Jason clenches his jaw. Suddenly he pulls over to the side of the highway. He parks the car. He opens the door, gets out, and opens the backseat door. He comes inside, closing it behind him.

He glares at me. "You don't know anything! Like you should be talking! Don't you dare forget what you did to me!"

"What did I do?"

"Ugh!" he groans, throwing his arms up to the air and dropping them back down. He takes a deep breath, as if trying to recompose himself. Then he turns to me. "Piper, why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie about anything-"

"I mean when we were playing Truth or Dare. You lied to Khione."

I throw my head back and stretch. "I don't remember anything."

Jason scowls. "Piper you're drunk, but not that drunk. Why'd you say that you were a...you know...virgin?"

In my drunken state, everything was a blur but then it suddenly popped into my head. "Oh!" I laugh.

"Yeah. Why did you lie about something like that?"

"Do you really think I would have told anyone about that? It's personal!"

"But you aren't a...you know what!"

I laugh again. "You can't even say it!" I tease, slurring my words a bit.

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up and answer the question. Why did you say that you're a virgin?"

I shrug. "I don't want them to know."

"Hmm."

"Why do you care?" I find myself asking him.

Jason shrugs. "I don't know." Then he turns to me. "Piper, tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"About why you said you were a virgin."

I shrug. "I don't want anyone to know. I mean, then Khione would ask me who I had sex with and then I'd have to say you and then Khione would be a bitch about it even though I know she already knows and then everyone would pity me. I mean, you cheated on me and then when you got what you wanted from me you dumped me for Khione and-" my drunk blabber gets cut off by him.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," he interrupts, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Well, it's true. You just wanted one thing from me and then you went ahead and dumped me."

"Piper, I'm disappointed that you think _so_ _low_ of me. You act as if you're the innocent one."

"I am. And low? You became low when you decided to have a bunch of affairs with a bunch of girls while we were dating! Are you sure don't have AIDS-"

"Shut up! You can't talk! It's my turn to talk!"

I stay silent, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You were the one who lied to me! It was all your fault! You're the low one! You think it's fun to just play around with my heart, don't you? You are such a goddamn bitch!"

I don't say anything, wondering what he's blabbering about. But I'm mostly thinking of how hot he looks when he's angry. Wow, is it the alcohol talking, or are his lips basically calling for my attention?

Jason sighs. "I'm pathetic. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore," he says, mostly to himself. He looks up at me, with a sad look in his eyes. "I hurt everyone around me. I try telling myself that what I'm doing is right but...it kills me. Pipes, I-"

I interrupt him.

By smashing my lips onto his.

* * *

><p>He doesn't respond immediately. His lips are frozen with shock. But then he starts kissing me back.<p>

I kiss him urgently. I need him. I hate him. I love him. I don't know my feelings for him.

He kisses me with intensity, wrapping his arms around me tightly, as if he's afraid that I'll run away. I run my fingers through his hair, the way I used to before. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Our kiss turns into a full-blown make-out. His hands slip under my shirt and he pulls me onto his lap. I want him. Now. Our tongues dance as I slowly unbutton his shirt. I don't know if it's the alcohol or something else, but I didn't want this to end.

But then as soon as my hands reach the last button, he pulls away from me. He takes his hands out of my shirt and pushes my hands gently away from me.

I groan. "What?"

Jason shakes his head turning away. "Piper, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"But-"

"Piper. You're not my girlfriend. I can't cheat on her."

A pang of hurt shoots through my chest. I'm not his girlfriend. I know that.

I glare at him. "Oh, you can't cheat on Khione but you can cheat on me?"

He glares back. "You should shut-"

"You know what? Forget it. I want to go home."

He groans and gets out of the backseat and goes to the front. He starts the car and we drive off.

* * *

><p>Soon, we reach my house. He gets out and opens the car for me. I get out, mumbling a 'thank you'. He walks me to the front entrance, but we pause.<p>

Suddenly, he says, "You know why I can cheat on you but not on Khione?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I love her."

I stare at him blankly for a moment. Finally I say, "I'm happy for you."

I turn away before I could see his expression. I reach out to ring the doorbell but Jason stops me. "Piper."

I turn to him. "What?"

"You aren't happy."

"Is that really any of your business?"

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Then he sighs. "I guess it isn't."

I stare at him for two seconds before I ring the doorbell. Jason walks away to his car. I hear the sound of his engine as he drives away.

Suddenly, the door opens. My dad sees me and smiles but then quickly frowns. "Piper, are you drunk?"

* * *

><p><span><em>~The Next Morning~<em>

The first thing that came into my mind when I woke up this morning: My head hurts like hell.

I wince once I sit up. Ugh. What happened? Did I get hit over by a bus or something?

Then I remember how I got drunk last night. What happened after that? A few images come into my mind, although they're blurry.

Jason taking me to his car.

Jason and Khione kissing.

Jason and I arguing.

Jason and I making out.

Jason-

Wait, what?!

Crap. Crap. Crap. I kissed Jason?!

I start to hyperventilate. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

I made out with my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me and had a current girlfriend already?

What was WRONG with me?!

* * *

><p>I get a call from Junipter, telling me that Grover was dropping off my car and my purse.<p>

"Alright, then," I say.

"So, Piper...do you remember anything from last night?"

I blush. "Um, yeah?"

"Oh. So what happened when you went home with Jason.'

I blush again. "Nothing he was just being a jerk. As usual."

"No kidding. I can't believe he had the guts to cheat on you and then start dating that whore! Can you believe him?"

I sigh. "I tried not to but failed."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Hey, I'm gonna go get some coffee from Starbucks. I need to get out of the house."

"Alright. Bye, Piper!"

"Bye Juniper!" I hung up and groaned. I didn't have my car, but luckily, Starbucks was just around the corner. I could walk. I sighed, getting my house keys, and went out, leaving a note for my dad.

* * *

><p><span><em>At Starbucks<em>

"Here's your drink, m'am!" the barista said.

I smile. "Thanks."

I turn and almost bump into someone.

Literally.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim before I even see the person. But when I look up, I gasp in shock and in surprise.

No. Effing. Way.

"Will?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger again!<strong>

**Okay, remember Will Solace from Mixed Feelings? Yeah, the dirty one? He's coming baaaacckkk!**

**So, what did you guys think of that kiss? ;)**

**OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE THERE'S LESS THAN A WEEK UNTIL THE RELEASE OF THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS? ****I certainly cannot.**

**Question of the Day: What's your biggest fear? Mine are ventriloquist dummies. DON'T JUDGE. If you ever watched that episode of Goosebumps, or if you watched Chucky, then you know why.**

**Alright, so that's it! Byeeee guys!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	8. I Always Bump Into Jerks At Cafés

**OKAY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH BUT WHYYYY THE SPOILERS? Idk if I told you this but I didn't pre-order BoO like you guys did! I've JUST finished it, thanks to a PDF file I found online :D**

**OMG OMG OMG and I got WAY more ideas now about what I should do with the characters! I love it even more than my old ideas!**

**BTW: I loved it and all but...RICK RIORDAN, YOU EFFING ENDED IT WITHOUT ANOTHER PERCY, ANNABETH, FRANK, OR HAZEL POV?! AND you STILL ended it with another cliff-hanger! **

***SPOILER ALERT. IF YOU DIDN'T READ BoO, SCROLL DOWN* OMG OMG OMG What happened after Leo and Calypso soared off to the 'unknown'? Did they visit Camp Half-Blood? Did the gang ever find out that they were alive?**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Will?" I gasp.<p>

His blue eyes blink twice before his mouth breaks out into a toothy grin. "Piper? Piper McLean?"

"Uh, yeah. Will Solace? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here?" he says in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, right." I'm suddenly feeling very nervous, remembering what he did in high school. I quickly shake myself out of those thoughts.

"Piper, wow. I can't believe it. You look so..." his voice trails off.

"'So' what?" I ask him.

Will shrugs, seeming a bit flustered. "Uh, nothing."

"Just say it." I don't know why I'm so curious, but I just am.

He shrugs again. "Well, um, you look a bit more...serious? Mature? I don't know, just forget I said anything."

I smile. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment," he tells me.

I blink. He blinks twice.

_What the hell do I even say to that?_

"Um, okay." I awkwardly try to walk past him. But he grabs my arm before I can.

"Piper, wait."

I turn to him, expectantly. "Yeah?"

He smiles, kind of regretfully. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"No, it's fine," I lie.

"No, it's just that...well, you used to be so lively. You always had this glint in your eyes. Now, they just seem sad and dull and...plain. Well, except for the fact that they change colors, but you know..."

I nod, smiling. "Yeah, I guess I've changed."

He grins but then frowns. "Yeah, everyone's pretty much changed. So have I. And I'm really sorry about you know...high school."

I wave my hand. "It's fine."

Will smiles again with...relief? "So, Piper. Do you have to go somewhere now?"

"Um, no."

He grins wider. "Great. That means you'll be having your coffee with me. Take a seat."

* * *

><p>After Will and I drank our coffees and talked, my dad called me, asking if I could come home. I quickly responded and hung up and looked back at Will.<p>

"Uh, I have to go," I say, awkwardly.

He smiles. "It's fine. I actually have to leave, too."

I smile. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Um, can I have your number?"

I nod and give it to him. He gives me his as well and I get up to leave. "Bye, Will," I say.

"Bye, Piper." Will waves at me.

I still have a grin on my face as I turn to leave but accidentally almost bump into someone. What is it with me always bumping or almost bumping into others?

"Watch where you're going, freak!" a familiar nasal voice screeches at me. I look up, shocked.

Khione's glare meets mine and suddenly a look of recognition flashes on her face. "Piper?" she exclaims.

"Khione? What the hell are you doing here?"

As if on cue, I hear a deep, smooth voice call out. "Khione?"

We look over to see Jason walking over with two coffees in his hands. He sees me and shock flashes through his eyes but he quickly masks it.

Khione turns back to me, smirking. "I'm here with my boyfriend. How about you?"

Jason reaches up to her and hands her a cup. He looks back to me and raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, Piper. Who are you here with? Or are you just alone?"

"We were just on a date."

All of us whip around to see Will standing right behind me, glaring pointedly at Jason, with his arms crossed.

"Will?!" Jason exclaims. He gives him a murderous look and turns back to me with fury in his eyes. "Since when have you been talking to _Will_?"

"Is that really any of your business?" I retort.

Will walks up next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I want to hug him so bad. I don't know why he's sticking up for me or lying for me, but he's being sweet either way. He must have realized that Jason and I aren't exactly on the best terms.

Jason shoots daggers at Will's arm, which was draped around my shoulders. If looks could kill, Will's arm would've been burnt, cut off, and exploded.

"Yeah, what's the problem with Piper and I talking and going on a date?" Will asks, challenging him.

Jason clenches his jaw, turning to me. "You're even stupider than I assumed you were."

I glare at him. "Well, _you're_ an even bigger asshole than I assumed _you_ were."

He scowls and turns to Khione. "Come on. Let's go," he tells her. She nods, shooting me a dirty look, and follows Jason outside of the café.

I turn back to Will awkwardly.

His eyebrow shoots up in curiosity. "Well, he seems to have changed."

I nod. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>As soon as I come home, I run upstairs, not bothering to greet my dad. He's probably disappointed in me for getting drunk yesterday. I don't blame him.<p>

I used to only get drunk at college parties, but only a few times. I didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol. During my hangovers the following morning, Jason would always help me feel better by coming into my dorm and making me breakfast or taking me out.

Even though I hated those parties, Jason would somehow persuade me to go. I used to hate it. A bunch of college perverts, making crude remarks about your body, and all those slutty college girls, rubbing their boobs on every single guy.

But I met Khione. I thought she was different. I thought she was my friend. I thought she was genuine.

I was wrong. I was _such_ an idiot.

I shake my head, trying to get myself out of those thoughts.

I never thought, during the first time when I met Khione, that she would tear me and Jason apart. I never thought she'd steal him from me.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Piper, come on. It's not _that_ bad," Jason whines.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, it is. Actually, it's worse."

It's Saturday night, and Jason is, as usual, begging me to come to one of his dumb friend's frat parties. I hate those places. A bunch of drunk college guys and girls wearing practically nothing? Yeah, not my scene.

But Jason doesn't understand.

We're in my room now, and we're still arguing about whether I should go or not go.

Jason rolls his eyes at me. "Come on, Piper. Please, for me."

"You know I hate those parties."

"You think I like them?" he snorts. "I have to go because of the fact that my whole basketball team is going. They're already forcing me to go. Please, Piper. I want to bring you with me."

"You can go alone," I suggest.

"Oh, so you'd rather stay here instead of accompanying your boyfriend to a frat party? Hmm, let me just remind you that if I don't bring you, my teammates will hit me up with another girl - a HOT girl with a nice ass..." his voice trails off.

My eyes widen and my fists clench. "Fine, I'm going," I bark at him.

He smirks and picks me up by the waist, catching me off guard. I laugh and beg him to put me down. But of course, he doesn't obey. He carries me and gently drops me on my bed. He hovers over me, our faces in front of each other, and smiles at me.

"You're an idiot," Jason chuckles.

I roll my eyes playfully. "Gee, thanks."

"I mean it, Pipes. You're an idiot," he says again. "You actually think that I'd look at any other girl when I have you?"

I shrug. "You're being naïve."

"And you're being jealous and insecure."

I shrug again, unsure what to say.

He tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Piper McLean, you know I love you."

"I...yeah. I know."

"Then, just remember this: No girl can tear me away from you. No one. I love _you_. Only you. I am _yours_ as much as you are mine. And I'm definitely not going anywhere."

With that, he pressed his lips onto mine, and kissed me.

I kissed him back, savoring the moment. I hope that he's right.

...

"Hey, there. What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?"

I look up at an obnoxious dark-haired jock who's smirking at me. I mentally roll my eyes.

I hate parties.

"I'm not here alone," I tell him.

His smirk spreads wider. "Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you. My boyfriend will be right back. He's just getting my drink," I tell him.

"Ah, but how do I know that you're not lying? What's your name?"

"In case you didn't get the message, I have a boyfriend."

"So? I have a girlfriend. That's not stopping me from appreciating you..." He openly stares at my chest. "Nice," he murmurs.

I cross my arms over my chest, and glare at him.

"Get the hell away from me."

"Why should I?" he challenges. He comes over to me and sits next to me, on the same couch I'm sitting on. He puts a hand on my thigh, which I push away, but he puts it back on. I scoot away from him but he sits closer and puts his arm on my shoulders, pulling me to him, gripping me tightly.

I struggle, glowering at him. "Get. Your. Arm. Off."

"Or what? By the way, I know for a fact that there's a room available on the second hallway, come with me so that we can -"

"Get your arm off of her," a familiar voice commands.

The guy and I both turn to the left to see Jason, standing with a drink in his hands, glaring at the guy.

The guy takes his arm off of me right away. He trembles a bit, under Jason's heated glare. "S-s-sorry J-Jason. I-I didn't know s-she was your g-girl. She didn't tell me she had a b-boyfriend," he lies.

"Get lost, Michael." Jason's voice is threatening and is on the edge of danger.

The guy - Michael - runs _so far_ away from me that I'm wondering if he's going to Canada.

Jason huffs and take his seat next to me, taking a sip of his drink.

I roll my eyes. "I guess I'm the designated driver for today."

He turns to me with narrowed eyes. "I can still drive. And don't bug me. I'm not in the mood."

"Why'd you bring me to this party in the first place if you weren't in a good mood?" I ask, exasperated.

"I _was_ in a good mood. Now I'm not. All because of you and fucking Michael."

I cross my arms. "I could have handled it myself, you know."

"Yeah, it looked like you were handling it VERY nicely," Jason sarcastically remarks.

I huff and look away, probably looking like a child.

I hear Jason sigh. "Alright, now come here."

Although I'm kind of annoyed by him, I can't help but scoot closer to him and lean into his arm, which was enveloped around me.

"Look up," he tells me.

I obey him, looking up at his electric blue eyes. He smiles and kisses my forehead. I can't help but let a sloppy grin take over my face. I lean on his shoulder.

We talk (which means we bickered) for a while until we heard a girl's voice right above us. "Uh, is this seat taken?"

I look up at a girl who had very, VERY pale skin, that would be sure to make Snow White jealous. She has lush black hair and coffee brown eyes.

She was gorgeous.

I was getting a bit worried. She's beautiful. Jason's...well, he's Jason. Why wouldn't she want him? And why wouldn't he want her?

Oh crap.

"Um, no," Jason says. "You can sit here." He points to the space next to me.

She nods at him, barely acknowledging him. She takes a seat next to me, turning to be with a smile on her face. "Hi, what's your name?"

I smile back. I like this girl already. "I'm Piper. How about you?"

"I'm Khione. It's awesome to meet you. I can tell we'll be GREAT friends."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I was interrupted from my thoughts when my ringtone went off. I shook my head and checked my cell phone. It was an unknown number with some random digits. I wrinkle my nose in confusion and answer it. "Hello?"<p>

"Piper."

I recognize that voice immediately. "Jason?"

"No, it's fucking Zac Efron," he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I like Zac Efron."

"I know. That's why I hate him. Anyway, I called you for a reason."

"How did you get my number? And how did you not show up on my caller ID?"

"I got a new number, duh. And that's not important. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Why the hell was Will with you today?"

"That isn't any of your business, now is it?"

"Just answer the damn question, Piper."

"Do NOT tell me what to do."

"I'm serious, Piper."

"So am I! I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with! It doesn't apply to you. Who I date or don't date is NONE of your business."

"Okay, but have you forgotten how Will was in high school?"

"He's changed!"

"How the hell would you know?"

"Maybe I'm dating him!" I blurt out, before I can stop myself.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Y-you are?" Jason sounds shocked.

Might as well continue the lie. "Yeah! He asked me out last time when I came to visit Manhattan during spring break. I broke up with him later, but now since I'm back, for good, he asked me out! I said yes. We're dating, and you can't do anything about it!"

"You...you're dating Will?" He sounds sad, angry, hurt, jealous and...heartbroken?

"I...I am," I confirm.

"You kissed me while you had a boyfriend?"

"I never kissed...oh."

"You cheated on Will." He no longer sounds heartbroken, or whatever that was. He sounds angry, disappointed, and disgusted. "You really are a whore."

That simple sentence sparks anger in me. "You should be talking!" I shout into the phone. "You cheated on me with several other girls! And you also had a girlfriend when we kissed last night!"

"You don't know ANYTHING. Gods, Piper. First Lit, and now Will? I never want to speak to you again." _Click_. He hung up.

_You're the one that called me! _I wanted to shout. But I froze in confusion. Lit?

What the hell is Jason talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School's been a monster!<strong>

**Whoever is taking Biology or Chemistry right now...you guys deserve a slushy.**

**I have a quiz tomorrow, but I felt really bad for leaving you guys with a cliff-hanger and not updating for a while, so I was like "Oh, what the heck? I'm going to be Mother Theresa today!"**

**So...yeah! Question of the Day: If you read The Blood of Olympus, what's your favorite AND least favorite part? If you didn't...well, what are you hoping to see in The Blood of Olympus?**

**Bye guys! Gotta go study! Yay. *note the sarcasm***

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	9. Confusion and Mistakes

**HEY HEY HEY GUYSS! You guys are really good at guessing what's going to happen! In fact, two of my readers (Congrats, Reena and babyelove!) were correct!**

**Also I FINALLY INCLUDED JASON'S POV! AHHHHHH! (This is the part where you guys say "OMG LAIBA, YOU'RE THE BESSSTTT!") Maybe you guys will stop hating him...or not...**

**Okay, so Jason's POV is kind of...deep. Okay? Idk if you guys will think of it as that deep, but hey, some of you readers can be in third grade! (Yes, I know about you dirty, sneaky, young folks!)**

**And finally, you guys...I love y'all, 'kay? But I don't need suggestions or demands saying what you guys want to read in the next chapter(s). I plan out fanfics before starting them. So...yeah. I know what I'm going to do in each chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! BTW The whole Lit thing? Yeah, it's not about the fact that they talked at a wedding lol. You're gonna see what happened with that VERY soon :D**

* * *

><p><span>Jason's POV<span>

"I never want to speak to you again."

I hang up on her right away and throw my phone across my bedroom, not bothering to care about the cracking noise I heard. I grab a pillow from my bed and scream into it.

What the fuck is going on here?

Piper...she's dating Will...

I know that he said that they were on a date, but I didn't think that they were actually DATING!

Why the hell is she dating that fucking douchebag?!

And she kissed me while she was dating him? Does she have no morals?

Well, obviously not. Otherwise, we would still be together. I'd be lying down on her lap on her bed. She'd be stroking my hair, absentminded, while reading one of her sappy romance novels that I always enjoyed watching her read. I'd be staring at her, watching as her expressions changed as she read. Then I'd get annoyed that she wasn't talking and I'd poke her side, which would make her yelp. She'd scream at me and I'd laugh at her, running away from her. She'd chase me and catch me, and would be lecturing me about how immature I am. I'd interrupt her by kissing her and she'd forget all about what she was going to say. And somehow, she'd end up straddling me and one thing would lead to another and-

Ahem.

Well that was the past.

Now it's the present.

And it really sucks.

I flashback to what happened last night, when she kissed me.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

I turn to her. "Piper, tell me the truth."

"About what?" she asks, looking confused. Her eyes are red, showing that she's obviously been drinking. But nonetheless, she looked beautiful as always.

"About why you said you were a virgin." I needed to know. Why did she lie about the best time of my life? Does she regret it? Was she just scared? Why?

"I don't want anyone to know. I mean, then Khione would ask me who I had sex with and then I'd have to say you and then Khione would be a bitch about it even though I know she already knows and then everyone would pity me. I mean, you cheated on me and then when you got what you wanted from me you dumped me for Khione and-"

I cut her off immediately. How can she think of me like that?! "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I try my best to control my anger, but of course, it was a lame attempt.

"Well, it's true. You just wanted one thing from me and then you went ahead and dumped me."

I stare at her, shocked. I know that she thinks that's what happened but...what the fuck? She was the one who did all this! "Piper, I'm disappointed that you'd think _so low_ of me. You act as if you're the innocent one."

"I am! And low? You became low when you decided to have a bunch of affairs with a bunch of girls while we were dating!" she shouts at me. I feel my fists clench. "Are you sure you don't have AIDS-"

"Shut up!" I bark at her. "You can't talk! It's my turn to talk!"

Surprisingly, she shuts her mouth, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You were the one who lied to me! It was all your fault! You're the low one! You think it's fun to just play around with my heart, don't you? You are such a goddamn bitch!"

I wait for a reaction from her. I want her to scream, to fight, to show any kind of reaction. I want her to tell me that she regrets the whole thing.

I want to tell her that I lied to her, but not to cheat on her. I lied ABOUT cheating on her. I want to tell her that I never had affairs with any girls, and never would be able to. I want to tell her that it was all a play, to get back at her for hurting me. I want to tell her that Khione means nothing to me. I want her to tell me that Lit meant nothing to her either. I want to tell her that I couldn't eat for three days straight when we broke up. I want to tell her that Khione had to force me up. I want to tell her that I love her more than anything. I want to tell her that I love her more than she could possibly ever love me. I want her to apologize and I want to forgive her. I want to take her back, and move forward and ignore the whole Lit thing because we both love each other way too much to care about that.

But she's silent.

I sigh. "I'm pathetic. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore. I hurt everyone around me. I try telling myself that what I'm doing is right but...it kills me. Pipes, I-"

She cuts me off my crashing her lips on mine.

I'm frozen with shock. It takes me a couple of seconds to register what's going on.

Fuck, Piper is kissing me.

I can't control myself. I don't have self-control right now. I immediately kiss her back, urgently, wanting her more than ever. I wrap my arms around her tightly, loving the way my arms fit on her waist. I press her close to me, not wanting her to go, or leave me, ever.

I slide my hands down and under her shirt. I pull her gently onto my lap, my lips still on hers. Our tongues move in perfect sync. She slowly starts to unbutton my shirt. I kiss her, with even more intensity, but then it suddenly hits me.

What the fuck am I doing?

She's drunk. I can't take advantage of her like that. I'm not a _wham, bam, thank you ma'am _kind of guy. I can't just have sex with her when we're not even together. And I need to know why she betrayed me like that. I need to know before _this_ can happen.

Besides, Khione is still my girlfriend. Even though we started off as fake, we became real. I can't do this to her. I'm not that kind of guy. I'll have to break up with her before I can start anything with Piper.

I pull away, and take my hands out of her shirt. I gently push her hands away as she fumbles with the last button on my shirt.

Piper groans. "What?" I notice how her shirt is all mussed up, and the neckline has gone down a bit, allowing me to more of her chest.

Shit. I'm going to need a really cold shower when I go home.

I shake my head and turn away. If I look at her, I might do something I'll regret later. "Piper, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"But-"

"Piper. You're not my girlfriend. I can't cheat on her." I can hear the harshness in my own words. I want to take it back, but I have to be clear. Even though it's not the ENTIRE reason, it's part of the reason why. Of course I want to kiss her and have sex with her and just stay with her, but I can't.

Piper stays silent for a moment before speaking up. "Oh, so you can't cheat on Khione but you can cheat on me?"

I whip my head around, and glare at her. I didn't even cheat on her! But of course, she wouldn't know that. But how does SHE get the right to say that?! "You should shut-"

"You know what? Forget it. I want to go home."

The only thing I can do is groan and walk back to the driver's seat, and drive to her house.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I love her.<p>

I love her so much that it's unhealthy.

It's like each second without her is gets worse. I get crankier, I get a shorter temper, I get ruder, and...I'm just more sad I guess.

Of course, Mom went ballistic when she found out that Piper and I broke up.

I still remember her exact encouraging, supporting words.

_"You are such an idiot! How could you let go of such a nice girl! She's pretty, smart, sweet, kind, and is way out of your league! She isn't slutty either, unlike this new girlfriend of yours! You won't ever find someone as great as her! I wanted her grandchildren! Now, thanks to you, that's not going to happen, you jerk!"_

Mom always knows how to make me feel better.

My life sucks.

I groan and bury my face in my hands. Piper and Will. Has she not learned anything from high school?!

I know he said that they were on a date but I didn't think that he was actually saying the truth! How could Piper be dating him? How could she be dating ANYONE?!

I know that I shouldn't have taken her single status for granted, but I just can't imagine her with anyone else except for me. Except for Dylan, but they're not dating anymore.

I never really thought about the fact that she could start dating, too. I should have though. She's the package. She's beautiful, and doesn't use it as a power against others. She doesn't really care about how she looks and doesn't fuss over herself. Piper isn't obnoxious about it either. She's sweet and kind, but still can be feisty when she wants to be. She isn't afraid of speaking her mind if you're being a jerk to her. She has a warm glow to her, which makes her likable to pretty much everyone. She's smart and quick and witty. She's awesome in every single way.

I'm not saying this because I'm biased. I'm saying this because it's true.

Any guy would love to have her.

I know that Piper used to be the insecure and jealous one in our relationship, but she had no reason to be. _I_ did. She downgraded herself way too much. I got jealous too sometimes, and acted as a caveman whenever any guy tried to woo her.

But of course, I never doubted her and always trusted her. Unlike her, of course.

But trusting her came back to bite me in the ass. Yeah. Huge mistake.

But I still want her. More than anything. I still love her. More than anything.

But I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to be together again.

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

I stared at my phone, dumbfounded. What just happened?

I know he hates Will but...seriously?

And what was he saying about Lit? Is he talking about the same Lit from college? The one who Jason had a 'really bad feeling' about?

I'm so confused.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Piper! Jason! Over here!" a familiar voice calls out.

We both turn to see Khione waving and smiling at us. I immediately grin.

Ever since Khione and I talked at that party, we became really good friends. And now, we both talk to each other when Jason drags me to these parties. Currently, we're at one of his teammates' birthday party. It's been okay so far, except for all those airhead blondes who're basically throwing themselves onto him.

Yeah. Normal.

Once she comes up to us, she grins at both of us. Jason mumbles an excuse and walks away to his jock buddies. I mentally roll my eyes and sigh.

I know he doesn't like her. At. All. He says that he gets a bad vibe from her. But he doesn't stop me from being friends with her because he knows that the only reason I'll come is if I can talk to her.

Whatever.

"Well, seems like to me that your boyfriend enjoys my company," Khione frowns. I smile sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry, he's just kind of..._busy_ at these parties, I guess," I apologize.

She shrugs. "Whatever. So, anyways, my cousin is visiting. He is CUTE! All the girls were gawking at him. I know that you will, too! I swear, if he wasn't related to me, I would DEFINITELY grab him."

I laugh. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's actually at this party, too. Oh my GOD, Piper. I swear, he's like the hottest thing ever. You'll forget about Jason once you rake your eyes on him."

"Who is she going to rake her eyes on?" a familiar voice interrupts. I turn and see Jason glaring at Khione, wrapping an arm around my waist, tightly.

Khione turns to him, oblivious to his cold tone. "My cousin."

Jason narrows his eyes. "Well, she's taken. By _me_."

"I know. You don't have to overreact."

"And you-"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey, Khione. So where _is_ your cousin?" I ask, hoping to avoid a fight between them.

She smiles brightly at me. "Wait just a second!" Then, she vanishes, off to find him.

I turn to Jason, frowning. "It's not a big deal."

"I can't stand her," he defends himself.

"It's alright. Just act like you're okay with her."

"You make it sound so easy!" he groans.

"Because it is."

Before he could say anything, someone taps my on the shoulder. I turn to see Khione. She smiles at me, and Jason, who's also turned towards her, his arm still around my waist.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my cousin, Lit."

I frown. That name seems familiar...where have I heard it?

Then suddenly, I get my answer.

A guy with curly brown hair steps in, next to Khione, and smiles at us before blinking at me in recognition. "Oh, hey! You're that girl from Grover and Juniper's wedding!"

I grin. "Lit! Wow, I can't believe you're here! Wait, you're Khione's cousin?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"How do you guys know each other?" Khione asks.

"We met in Juniper's wedding. You know, the one you couldn't attend because you were 'too busy'," Lit says, using his fingers for the air-quotes.

Khione rolls her eyes. "I had the flu!"

"Whatever."

"So, you know Piper," Jason says, his voice clipped. His grip on my waist seems to have tightened.

Lit turns to him and nods, tentatively smiling. "You must be the boyfriend."

"Mmmhmm."

"Cool."

"So, Lit, you're visiting, right?" i ask, trying to ease some of the tension.

He turns to me, grinning. "Well, actually...I'm not just visiting. I'm attending Juniper University from now on."

"Really! That's great!" I grin.

Lit nods. "Yup. That means you'll be seeing me more often."

"Don't count on it," Jason tells him, clenching his jaw.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Short chapter. I'm sorry, I'm just really busy nowadays!<strong>

**It's not much of an entertaining chapter...I'm sorry for that. I'm not reading over it right now, because I know that I'll cringe and take even longer to update. ****I still haven't updated my other fanfic so you guys should feel lucky!**

**But yeah, sorry guys! :( Question of the Day: What are pet peeves AKA things that annoy you?**

**Mine are when people are like "I'm so ugly!" or "I'm so fat!". THEY'RE FREAKING FISHING FOR COMPLIMENTS AND IT IS THE MOST ANNOYING THING EVER. One of my friends does that and I want to smack her every time she says something like that.**

**I mean, it's really weird for me 'cause she's skinnier than I am so...**

**And if that's you, come on guys, DON'T FEEL INSECURE. BE PROUD OF WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE (That sounds cheesy but true!). Whenever people say that, I feel like they're just wanting compliments and attention. -_-**

**Byee guys!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	10. Coming Back to His Senses

**Ayeee new chapter guys!**

**Now, there will be regular Jason POV's. *cheers* ****Dude, school has been really hard on me. I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I'm going through a lot of stuff but I won't bore you with details lol**

**And not to mention (AND I KNOW YOU _ALL_ ARE SUFFERING THIS) I'm so depressed now that PJO and HoO is over. I've been in love with them since elementary school so it's hard to accept that it's over. I miss everything!**

**Anyways, enough depressing thoughts, so go on and read! :) I'm sorry, this chapter is kind of boring...but there will be some SPECIAL appearances...**

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE SOME MENTIONS OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE (I sound smart!) SO IF U FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I WARNED YOU!**

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

"Why did Jason mention that Lit guy? You never were linked to that guy romantically, were you?" Hazel asks me.

I shake my head. "No. I'm just as confused as you are. But Jason did use to get jealous of him a lot. After Lit and I became friends and started hanging out a lot more, Jason and I used to fight a lot about him."

Hazel and I are sitting on the floor of her bedroom. She's still packing for when she's going to move in with Frank into his apartment, so there are boxes and suitcases scattered around.

I came over the day after Jason called me because I needed someone to talk to. I told Hazel what had happened and the fact that I think I still might love Jason.

"So all of your fights were about him?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No. Actually, we also fought a lot about our future."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Marriage and kids?"

"Oh. Why did you guys argue about that?"

"Jason doesn't really like the idea of marriage," I explain. "And he'd have a heart attack even thinking about kids."

"What? Why wouldn't he want to get married to you?"

"Because he thinks that marriage always ends up as a disaster."

"And kids?"

"Kids? I could only dream."

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"Piper, stop looking at that little girl like a creeper," Jason complains.

I roll my eyes and turn to him. "I'm not looking at her like a creeper!"

"Sure," he sarcastically remarks.

Jason and I are at the mall right now and I just spotted a cute blue-eyed little girl who looks about three years old and was waving at me. I grinned at waved back and made silent 'awwww' noises, making Jason annoyed.

I look back at her but she's already gone. I frown and turn to Jason. "I didn't even get to wave goodbye at her!" I whine.

"I know. You're welcome."

"She was so cute."

"You think every little child is 'so cute'. It's kind of creepy, you know. People might think you're a pedophile."

"Shut up. If we're not going to have kids, at least let me admire other children."

Jason sighs. "Piper, please. We're way too young to think about kids. Not this again. I'm really not in the mood to fight with you."

"I'm not fighting with you. You're the one that started it."

"For fuck's sake, Piper. _Grow_ _up_. Stop acting immature."

"Stop being a jerk!" I turn on my heel and walk away from him, as fast as I can.

"Piper, wait!" I hear him yell behind me a moment later. I ignore everyone who's staring at me with annoyed and weirded-out looks on their faces.

Jason catches up to me (of course) and places a hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him. He has a scowl on his face.

"What?" I snap.

"Piper. Please. You know how I feel about kids and marriage and all that shit. Marriage is a _joke_. I don't need legal papers or vows to prove that you're mine and I'm yours."

"You just want us to stay boyfriend and girlfriend forever then without kids? Or are you planning on ending things with me? Because if you're going to do it later, please don't! Save yourself the trouble and just do it now!"

"Piper! You know I don't want to ever leave you! And _kids_? Piper, you know how I feel about kids. They're a huge responsibility."

"Life without responsibilities would be no life at all!"

"Well, kids are a HUGE responsibility, alright?! And I'm not ready to handle that, nor will I ever be!"

"Well, what about marriage?"

"Marriage NEVER works out, Piper! Open your eyes! Stop being so childish and naive! Look around! You saw what happened with my parents. Look at what happened to yours! Marriage can never lead to a happy ending!"

"You're just pointing out the bad examples! How about your sister?! She's happily married and is five months pregnant! Do you see her complaining about marriage?!"

"Piper, for GOD'S SAKE, I don't want to get married or have children! You're only nineteen! Why are you even thinking about marriage and all this shit so early?!"

"Because I want to make sure that this is going somewhere and that I'm not wasting my time with you for absolutely no reason at all!"

I immediately regret it as the words come out of my mouth. I didn't mean them, of course. I love Jason, and as much as I want to get married with him in the future, I'd still stay with him as a girlfriend if I had to.

A hurt look takes over the angry expression on Jason's face. He looks crestfallen. I feel like I'm drowning in guilt.

"J-Jason. I didn't mean that. Look, I love you, it's just that-"

"It's just that you're wasting time with me."

"I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I-I don't know, it just came out."

"Nothing just 'comes out' unless you're actually thinking it."

"If I felt like I _was_ wasting my time, which I DON'T, then I'd have left you the first time you told me you hated the idea of marriage."

"You're going to leave me later then, aren't you? You're going to leave me later."

"I won't!"

"Yes, you will! If you want to leave me, just leave me right now, just like you just said! Because I'm not going to get married!"

"Then I'll stay as your girlfriend!"

"You're a fucking liar, Piper. I bet that if Lit proposed to you later on, you'd leave me for him, just because you'd want to get married," he accused.

I groan. "What does Lit have to do with anything?! I told you, we're JUST FRIENDS. I don't like him and he doesn't like me! And even if he did, I wouldn't say yes! I want to marry _you_, not him!""

"Well, I don't want to marry anyone! And Lit obviously likes you, you just can't see it! You're leading him on!"

I open my mouth to retort but am cut off by a gasp from behind me. I turn around to see a mother covering her child's ears and staring at us with a scowl on her face.

Sorry, I mouth at her.

Jason really needs to stop cussing in public.

I turn back to him. "Jason, please. We can talk about this later. Can you drop me off at my dorm?"

"Whatever," he mumbles, shoving past me, walking towards the exit. I sigh, following him.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"To me, Jason sounds like he was insecure about you leaving him," Hazel tells me after I finish telling her the story.<p>

I sigh. "If he was, then he would've agreed to marry me later. But he didn't. And he didn't care about me, remember? He used to cheat on me with several other girls. He didn't love me."

"But something seems fishy."

"What?"

"Lit was Khione's cousin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

I shrug. "Whatever. But I'm confused about the whole Will thing."

"It's not that confusing. Will tried to get in your pants."

"Well, yeah..."

"You know, I've only heard Jason's side of the story. Not yours."

I shrug. "Well, there's really not much. Will and I were dancing normally and all of a sudden, his hands were all over me. Then he told me that he saw a nice hotel and their rooms were 'very cozy'. I told him to stop but he didn't listen. And then, Jason came up to us and...well, you know."

"Oh. Crap."

"Yeah. But Will seems to have changed. He had some sort of..._light_ to his eyes."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Maybe he found a girl," Hazel shrugs.

"I was thinking that, too!"

"You know, that girl Nyssa from high school was practically in love with him, despite his reputation."

"A lot of girls were practically in love with him without caring about his reputation."

"Yeah, but you never know...he always seemed to admire Nyssa."

"I think that he liked that girl, Zoe Nightshade."

"Uh, no. I'm Team Nyssa."

"Well, I'm Team Zoe."

We keep bickering about who Will would look cuter with before we both just give up and burst into fits and fits of laughter.

I guess Manhattan isn't that bad anymore.

* * *

><p>After I went home, I went online to see if there were any marriage counseling jobs available.<p>

I studied Psychology in college, and decided that I wanted to be a marriage counselor. There's nothing I love more than love. So restoring and saving love? Yeah, an ideal job for me.

If only I could restore mine...

Forget it.

My phone starts ringing so I check the caller ID before picking up. "Hey, Will," I say.

"Hi, Piper! What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Well, I was actually just about to go to Aunty Em's with some friends and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Getting out of the house seems like a pretty good idea...

"Okay," I say, grinning to myself.

"Alright. If you want, you can bring one of your friends, too. The more, the merrier."

I nod. "Okay. I'll see if Hazel can come with me."

"Okay. Well, just come at around three. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll see you there."

"Alright, bye Piper."

"Bye, Will." _Click_.

* * *

><p>Hazel came around 2;45 to pick me up. Aunty Em's isn't far from my house.<p>

Aunty Em's will bring back a whole lot of memories.

"So, did he say which friends he was bringing?" Hazel asks me, as she stops at a red light.

I shrug. "No. But maybe he's bringing Zoe."

"Or Nyssa." Hazel starts driving again.

After we reach Aunty Em's and she parks her car, we walk into the restaurant. We look around trying to spot Will.

"Piper! Over here!"

I whip around to see Will waving at me with a smile on his face. He gestures to the table he's sitting at, with another girl and a guy. Hazel catches my eye and nods as we walk over to them.

And then she gasps.

"Nico? What the hell are you doing here?"

The dark-haired boy blinks in shock. "What are YOU doing here, Hazel?"

Will raises his eyebrows at Hazel. "You know Nico?"

Hazel nods. "He's my younger brother. How do you know him, Will?"

Nico blushes as Will grins.

I widen my eyes. Is this really what I'm thinking or...

"He's my boyfriend. We're dating."

WHAT THE HELL?!

Will is...gay?

There isn't anything wrong with that, but it's just..._weird _considering how many girls he's played with and dated in high school.

"Oh," Hazel mumbles. "Nico didn't tell me." She turns to look at him accusingly.

He shrugs sheepishly. "Sorry, Hazel, you've been busy with the wedding and moving out and all that shit. I didn't have time to tell you."

She shrugs. "Fine."

Then, I hear a voice behind me. A very familiar voice. A feminine voice.

"Hey, Will!"

Will grins. "Hey, guys! Come over here!"

Then, I hear a familiar laugh I haven't heard in a long time. But not a feminine one. A guy's laugh.

I widen my eyes. Is it really who I think it is?

I hear footsteps behind me. I don't look and confirm what I already know. I don't want to.

Hazel looks up and her jaw drops. I wince. Shit, shit, shit. It _is_ them!

"Hazel?!" I hear _him_ say, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"W-Will invited us," Hazel stammers.

"Us?" _she_ inquires.

"Yeah."

"Who's 'us'?"

Hazel tears her eyes away from them and locks them with me. I bite my lip as I shoot her a nervous look and turn around slowly to see THEIR faces.

I gaze at the familiar faces of Dylan Vance and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano who are staring back at me in shock and confusion.

* * *

><p><span>Jason's POV<span>

"For God's sake, Khione, I just want to go home!" I whine.

Khione glares at me with her cold, dark eyes. "And I need to shop! Get over yourself, Jason!"

I groan. Khione had a 'brilliant' idea about us going to the mall together so that she could buy her stuff with me giving her my 'honest' opinion. (Whenever I tried to tell her something didn't look good on her, she'd scream at me).

Life is great!

"I fucking hate this," I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just hurry up and buy whatever you need to," I fake-smile at her. She nods and turns towards the racks, fishing for some 'cocktail' dress. I personally think it's a weird name. Who ever heard of a cock with a tail? Or are they just trying to make the cock sound longer. Either way, why would a dress be named after a large cock?

Clothes are weird.

After she picks out three dresses, she goes to the dressing room to try it on. I wait outside, looking through my phone. I need to delete some pictures. It's taking up a lot of memory on my phone.

As I scroll through the millions of my pictures, I suddenly halt at one that makes my heart clench.

It was Piper. She was wearing a childish party hat and was blowing out candles on her cake. I took the picture right on time while her face was scrunched up and her eyes were squeezed shut. Piper hated that picture. But I loved it.

It was her birthday. The last birthday I celebrated with her. I surprised her at my apartment, and invited our college friends, along with our roommates. It wasn't really that big, but Piper seemed to love it.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Ding dong_.

I widened my eyes and froze, along with my other party guests once we heard the doorbell.

It couldn't be another guest, since I told everyone to knock instead of ringing the doorbell.

Which could only mean two things.

Either, someone's being careless and forgot or is just doing this to test my patience and annoy me. Also, that same person will be strangled to death.

Or, Piper is here.

"Who is it?" I casually call out.

"Your freezing girlfriend!" Piper's annoyed voice calls out. "Hurry up and let me in! It's so cold!"

I widen my eyes and turn to my guests. My roommate was holding the boxes of pizza in his hands. Alexandra wasn't finished pouring out all the drinks just yet. All the guests were disorganized and didn't know where to hide.

I had to stall.

But I can't just leave Piper alone outside.

"Hurry up and fix all of this! Alexandra, send me a text when everything is ready, okay?!" I whisper-hiss at her.

She nods. "Fine! Go, go!"

I nod, and quickly rush to the door. "Coming, Pipes!" I call. I soon reach the door, and quietly turn the doorknob. I quickly open the door and close it behind me. I turn to Piper and a smile immediately spreads out on my face.

Her cheeks and nose are flushed from the cold and her hands keep rubbing themselves together while she blows on them, as if they're cold. I frown and grab her hands, rubbing them with mine.

I wince. "Gods, your hands are like _ice_. Why aren't you wearing gloves?"

"I didn't want to."

"Piper, you have to wear them. Your hands are freezing," I gently scold her.

She huffs, a puff of air coming out of her mouth. I could tell she's annoyed. Piper is very stubborn. If she is irritated, she doesn't pull her hands away from mine though. I continue to rub them and blow on them to keep them warm.

"So, why aren't we going inside?" Piper asks me, gesturing to the closed door behind me where everyone is probably preparing everything for Piper.

Fuck, I have to think fast.

"Because..." my voice trails off. Shit, what am I supposed to say?

"'Because' what?"

I quickly rack my brain and come up with one distraction.

I smile at her gently, pulling her hands up to kiss them. "Because I wanted to do this."

Before she could respond, I let her hands go and put my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I press my lips softly against hers.

She responds a few seconds later, kissing me back. I smile against her lips, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I turn her around so that she's leaning on the door. Still kissing me, she moved her hands down to my waist. Pretty soon, we're heatedly making out.

I feel a buzzing noise in my back pocket but I ignore it. Instead, I tangle my fingers into Piper's hair.

I hear another buzzing noise. I still ignore it.

Then my phone starts ringing. I ignore it.

Piper finally pulls away from me, much to my disappointment. I pout at her, staring at her now swollen lips. "As much as I would like to continue, I think you should answer your phone."

I roll my eyes, pecking her lips lightly before pulling my phone out of my pocket, and picking it up without seeing the Caller I.D.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Jason, what the hell?! We're all ready now! Where are you?!" Alexandra's voice whisper-yells at me through the phone.

I widen my eyes. Shit, I almost forgot about the party. "Um, right. Okay. Bye." I hang up and shove the phone into my pocket. I grab Piper's hand and grin down at her.

She raises an eyebrow at me with suspicion. "Who was that?"

"No one. Let's go inside, now, okay?"

She nods. I try to keep my cool as I open the door.

And then the anxiety kicks in.

_What if she hates surprises?_

_What if today isn't actually her birthday?_

_What if I forgot her actual birthday?_

_What if she hates cake?_

_What if some idiot messes up the whole thing?_

_What if she hates the present I got her?_

_What if_-

I open the door.

It's totally dark inside.

I turn and peek at Piper. She's staring back at me with a small smile on her lips. All of my worries wash away and I squeeze her hand. I lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Happy birthday, Pipes."

I flick the light on.

"SURPRISE!"

I turn and grin at our guests who are grinning at her with excitement. Alexandra ran up to her with a goofy smile on her face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I take a deep breath and look at my girlfriend. Piper looks stunned.

"It...it's my birthday?"

"How the hell could you forget your own birthday?" Alexandra asks, confused.

"I was busy!"

"Well, now you're not. So shut up and thank me for coming up with this brilliant idea of a surprise party," Alexandra tells her.

I frown at her. "Um, hello? I was the one who thought of it first! I planned everything! I just told you to come and send some invitations! You DID NOT come up with anything!"

"I beg to differ-"

"Jason...you did this for _me_?" Piper whispers.

I turn away from Alexandra and smile down at Piper. "Of course."

"Why? You didn't have to!"

"Piper, I'd do anything for you. Now, I'm expecting you to thank me."

She grins. "Thank y-"

"Not now." I lean down and whisper in her ear so that others can't hear. "A different kind of thank you. Later."

She blushes and whacks my shoulder. "Pervert!"

I grin. "I know! Hey, I bought this party hat! And all of our guests, and I, have decided that you will have to wear it!"

She laughs. "Okay, fine!"

As Alexandra handed her the party hat, I wondered if my previous innuendo made Piper uncomfortable. I don't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. It was just a joke. Lately, things have been getting pretty heated, but I'll only cross that line in our relationship when Piper feels like she's ready. I'm not gonna be a jerk who keeps saying 'yes' when she says 'no'.

I grin once her party hat is on. She complains to Alexandra about looking childish and weird, even though I personally think she looks adorable. She always looks adorable to me.

"I love you," I tell Piper, before we go to cut the cake. She smiles and gives me a hug.

"I love you, too, Sparky."

...

After we cut the cake and sang happy birthday, she opened the presents. Soon, all the guests left, including my roommate and Alexandra. Alexandra had to go back to the dorm and my roommate was staying at his girlfriend's house today, coincidentally, leaving Piper and I alone.

Okay, it's not much of a coincidence.

No, I'm not planning to have sex with Piper.

Yes, I want to be alone with her.

I sigh as I watch her take her party hat off. "You looked cute in that," I comment.

Piper turns to me and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I'm not lying! But anyways, aren't you going to ask me for your gift?"

She widens her eyes. "What?"

"I said, aren't you going to-"

"No, no. I mean...you got me a gift? But, the party was already enough!"

I scoff. "Pipes, you know me well enough to know that I'm not just satisfied with that. Now come to my room."

She sighs, following me into my bedroom. I close the door after she enters and let her sit down on my bed while I get her gift from my drawers.

I finally find the box. I grin and hide it behind my back. I walk over to her, that goofy grin still on my face.

Piper raises an eyebrow when I sit next to her. "Yeah?"

I smirk and give her the box. She sighs. "Jason, you didn't have to-"

"Shut up," I say, shoving the box into her hands.

Piper rolls her eyes, and gently takes the lid off. She widens her eyes, taking the necklace out.

The necklace I got her is silver and has a heart charm, with engraved words.

I can feel myself getting nervous and Piper pulls it up to examine it. And then she smiles.

"Sparky and Pipes," she reads.

I bite my lip. "Yeah. If you don't like it, I can return it. It's not a big deal. It's a crappy gift anyway. It's too cheesy and way too-"

"Shut up, Sparky," Piper commands. "I love it."

I smile. "Really?"

"Hell, yeah. Now, aren't you going to put it on me?"

I laugh and nod. I take the necklace from her while she lifts her hair up. I pull it to the front of her neck as she drops her hair to the other side.

As I clasp it, I accidentally brush my hand against the back of her neck making my breath hitch. I hear Piper exhale.

Once I'm done putting the necklace together, my hand brushes again from the side of her neck. I bite my lip, noticing how Piper doesn't say anything. How far will she let me go?

I trace my finger from below her ear, down to her exposed shoulder. Her chest moves up and down as I trace it further down.

I've done more than this a million times. But today...why does it feel so intense?

I gently place my lips below her ear and start kissing down her neck. Piper is breathing heavily.

I let my arms trail down to her waist, holding her tightly to me. I feel her breath hitch.

Soon, I hit a spot that makes Piper moan in pleasure, making me even more turned on.

She suddenly turns and smashes her lips with mine. We're kissing heavily and quickly. I bite down gently on her lip, making her gasp. I slip my tongue inside, letting it roam around.

She suddenly starts to pull my jacket off. I lean away from her slightly. We're both panting heavily.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I...I...I want to...you know."

I widen my eyes. "Piper, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Piper, if you aren't ready, it's completely okay with me. You know that if you want to wait a little longer, I will let you-"

"Jason. I'm...I'm ready."

I check her eyes for any hesitation or doubt, but I can't find any. All I can see are her kaleidoscopic eyes which are filled with love, desire, want, and lust.

"I love you, Pipes," I whisper to her.

"I love you more, Sparky," she says, before pressing her lips to mine, and continuing where we left off.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I'd do anything to go back to that time.<p>

Everything was perfect. I did hurt her a bit, which I felt incredibly horrible and terrible about, but she said that she enjoyed it, and that it wasn't too bad.

We used protection, of course. I had it in my drawers, which made Piper curious about why I'd have it. I admitted to her that I wanted to be prepared just in case we ever decided to do that.

I love Piper so goddamn much.

I should have told her the truth when I could have!

But she's dating that fucking bastard, Will.

Will.

WILL.

_WILL_.

Out of all people, she chooses WILL to move on with?! What the hell?!

Has she held hands with him?

Has she watched those romantic movies with him which always made her cry?

Has he ever kissed her?

Have they had sex?

If they had sex, I will fucking murder that asshole.

"Jason, we need to go to Forever 21 next," Khione interrupts my thoughts.

I don't even know what the hell is going on here anymore.

I'm dating Khione, a girl who I had never loved or will love, and she's dating Will. Khione is a stuck-up bitchy slut.

Why am I even doing this?

Oh yeah, to get back at Piper for cheating on me with Lit. I have to date the most annoying girl in history, even though I'd rather be with Piper, despite everything.

What the fuck?

What is WRONG with me?

I widen my eyes in realization.

I'm so fucking stupid.

"I'm sorry, Khione. I can't go with you," I say out loud.

She turns and frowns at me. "Why not?"

"Because I'm done with you. Sorry, but you're one of the most idiotic bitches I've ever seen."

Her jaw drops. "What?! Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yup."

I run out of the store, with Khione following me, the clothes still in her hands. The alarm beeps and security guards rush at her.

"It's because you like Piper, isn't it?! After everything, you still like HER!" she shouts, shoving at the guards, who are holding her back.

I turn and smile. "No, of course not! It's not because I like her! It's because I love her!"

With that, I run away, laughing as I hear Khione's screams and protests.

I'm going to get Piper back.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAHHHH! I'm aware I haven't told you the whole story yet, but you will find out in the later chapters.<strong>

**ANYWAYS, so I usually listen to this playlist I have for Lost Feelings and Mixed Feelings. If you're one of those people who like to listen to music while you read, my reccomendations are:**

**Perfect Two by Auburn**

**Deep by Auburn**

**Bottom Dollar by D-Pryde**

**Shower by Becky G**

**I have some others, but these are my favorite!**

**That's it for now!**

**Bye guys! Don't forget to review! QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is your least favorite subject in school? Mine is Biology *shudders***

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	11. The Last People I Wanted to See

**Guys, I'm really sorry if this chapter is horrible.**

**Recently, a boy in my school has died and I've been feeling kind of down. I mean, I didn't even know him well. I just talked to him in orientation, and he was really nice and funny, but I've just been feeling really bad and stuff.**

**So yeah...kind of lost with the inspiration but I tried my best.**

**Anyways, go on and read! xx**

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

"Piper?" Dylan and Reyna blurt out, shock written all over their faces.

I hesitantly smile at them. "Hey, guys. Long time, no see." I meekly laugh but their astonished faces eventually make me shut up.

"What are you doing here?" Reyna asks.

I sigh. "I've moved back here," I tell them.

"What? When?"

"Um, about a week ago?"

"About a week ago, week ago," I hear Nico mutter under his breath. I hear Will chuckle and quietly chiding him to stop it.

"I thought...you...what the hell?" Dylan stammers.

I bite my lip and look away.

How awkward can this get?

The last time I saw Dylan, he was pissed off at me for having feelings for Jason. The last time I saw Reyna, she was heartbroken all because Jason returned my feelings.

How nice.

I look back up at them and take a quick glance. But then I do a double-take.

Why are they holding hands?

And is it just me or...

"Your ring," I gasp.

Reyna blinks, confused and looks down at her hand. Her face seems to click from total shock and confusion to happiness and admiration. "Yeah, I'm engaged."

My jaw drops.

"Oh my gosh, REALLY?! So am I!" Hazel shrieks.

Reyna grins at her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Congratulations to you, too!"

Okay, wow.

I smile. "Congratulations, guys," I tell them.

Dylan awkwardly coughs and scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks."

"Hey, you guys, sit down here," Will's voice speaks up.

They nod at him and sit in front of Hazel and I. I don't fail to notice Dylan casually placing his arm around her shoulders. I smile again.

I should be bitter. Dylan was my ex-boyfriend, and Reyna used to hate me for the majority of my high school years. Dylan hit me before and Reyna spread rumors about me due to her jealousy of Jason's friendship with me.

But I'm actually happy for them. I felt horrible after Dylan and I broke up, because he seemed to actually like me. Reyna was actually nice and vulnerable under all her thick skin. She was crushed when Jason told her he had feelings for me. I'm happy they both found love. I'm ecstatic they fell in love with each other. I mean, it's like a movie. A heartbroken guy, a heartbroken girl. They both find love in each other.

I'm only a bit sad about the fact that I wish Jason and I were in the same place as them. Happy, engaged...or just together.

"So, Piper, how has everything been?" Reyna asks.

_Horrible, terrible, absolutely miserable_.

"It's been going alright. How about you guys?" I ask.

"We've been okay," Dylan answers.

I smile. Suddenly, something pops into my mind. "Hey, Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you supposed to go to Oxford?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I left after freshman year. It just wasn't the place for me. So I came back here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Oxford is great, but I missed New York. I guess Oxford just wasn't the place for me."

I nod. I felt like that everyday whenever I saw Jason flirting with another girl. Or when Khione and him started dating. Or when they'd torment me throughout the rest of my college years. I quickly shake my head out of those thoughts.

"And because Reyna was here," Will teases.

Dylan laughs. "Well, I met Reyna after I came back."

"It was a SIGN, dude."

"Shut up. Did you order?"

"Yeah. The waitress was hot."

"What does she have that I don't?" Nico playfully wonders out loud.

"Boobs," Dylan chuckles.

We all burst out laughing.

"Hey, wasn't a girl just here?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah, she was flirting with Nico but left," Will says.

"Poor girl."

"I know, right," Nico says. "Too bad I'm gay. I would have definitely smacked that."

"So, when did you propose, Dylan?" Hazel asks him after we stopped laughing.

Dylan shrugs. "Around three months ago? We're thinking about getting married in August."

"Oh, really? Frank and I are getting married in June or July. You guys should come."

"Sure, just mail us the invitations."

I sigh, dejectedly. Marriage, marriage, marriage. Something I'll never have. I know I sound whiny, but it's just a reminder of the fact that Jason and I will never be together.

We start talking about weddings and I try not to act mellow or anything. I mentally coo when Dylan tells us how he proposed to Reyna and when he strokes her arm lovingly.

"So, how's Jason?" Reyna asks me all of a sudden.

My smile wavers. "Um, Jason?"

"Yeah. How is he?"

"Dude, he's probably whipped. I remember when he beat me up for...never mind," Dylan coughs.

I bite my lip and look down. Neither Dylan or I brought up our old days in high school. I didn't want to. I bet Dylan didn't mean to either.

"Jason beat you up? For what?!" Reyna asks, looking absolutely stunned.

"Jason and I aren't together anymore," I blurt out, changing the topic, saving Dylan.

Dylan and Reyna both widen their eyes. "What?!"

"Um, he's dating another girl now. Khione. He's happy with her."

I feel depressed just saying those words.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Reyna says, sounding remorseful.

I meekly smile at her. "It's not a big deal, really."

"Are you guys on...good terms?"

"Um, well...not exactly."

Will sighs dramatically. "I had to pretend to be on a date with her. It was torture."

I narrow my eyes at him playfully. "Please! If you were straight, you'd think it was a privilege!"

"Honey, you and I both know that that isn't true."

I laugh, along with the others. Will has changed. He's a pretty cool guy.

"Here's your order," a woman's voice says.

We all turn to see a beautiful woman.

A very, very, VERY beautiful woman.

It almost hurts to look at her.

Her eyes are changing colors, just like mine. It's just how Jason used to describe my eyes - kaleidoscopic. Her makeup is perfect, and there's not one single strand of hair out of place.

I know who she is already. I've seen enough pictures of her that my dad used to cry looking at to know who she is.

I hate this woman.

She places our orders on our table and then suddenly locks eyes with me and gasps. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Piper?" she whispers. "Is that...is that you?"

"I'd tell you it was nice to see you," I say, standing up while grabbing my purse. "But I'd be lying, Mother."

* * *

><p><span>Jason's POV<span>

I drive to Piper's house, not needing to put the address in my GPS. I know the directions to her house like the back of my hand. I don't need a reminder or anything.

I smile, thinking about the times when I used to live with her. At the time, I thought it was hell. But later...

Soon, I reach her house and park the car in the driveway. I grab my keys and run out of the car, locking it. I literally zoom to the door and ring the doorbell multiple times, anxiously.

I can't wait to see her.

Finally, the door opens, revealing Tristan. He narrows his eyes at me.

I gulp. I forgot about the fact that her father probably wants to chop me into pieces. He probably knows we broke up.

"Jason," he nods.

"Tristan."

"It's either _Mr. __McLean_ or _sir_," he harshly tells me. I mentally cringe. Ouch.

"Hello...sir," I say.

"Why are you here?"

"I...um...I wanted to see Piper?"

"Oh, you mean my daughter whose heart was broken by you?"

I wince. Ouch.

"I didn't mean to, sir."

"She didn't tell me why you two broke up. But even when she came back to Manhattan, she was in a horrible state. You did something very horrible to her, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. And your mother contacted me and told me you got another girlfriend."

"I broke up with her, sir."

"And now you're taking my daughter as a second choice?"

Anger and courage surge through me. "Piper is NOT my second choice. You do not know why we broke up. I love Piper, goddammit! More than you can ever think! That girlfriend my mother was talking about wasn't actually a girl I wanted to date! I had to date her for many other reasons! But I love Piper. And I always will! So can you just stop with this fucking interrogation, and let me see your daughter, _sir_?!"

Tristan stares at me, stunned. So am I. Did I really just explode on my girlfriend's dad?

Okay, well, not my girlfriend yet. But she will be. I'm sure of it.

"Piper isn't here," Tristan calmly says after a moment.

I blink. "What?"

"She's went to Aunty Em's."

"Alone?"

"No. With Hazel. They went to go meet up with Will."

I clench my fists.

Fucking Will.

Piper might be his girlfriend for now, but I KNOW that she will choose me over him. She has to. She loves me. Only me. The Lit thing...it's been too long. I don't even care about that anymore. I miss her too much.

"Goodbye, sir."

"It's Tristan," he corrects.

I can't help it - a grin spreads across my face. "Bye, Tristan!"

"Bye, son!"

I turn and run to my car, opening the door and start my car. I pull out of the driveway, the goofy smile still on my face.

* * *

><p>Soon, I reach Aunty Em's and unbuckle my seat belt. I take a deep breath and get out of my car, and rush to the main entrance of Aunty Em's. I open it at the same time another person tries to open it, resulting in us bumping into each other.<p>

"Sorry," we both mumble at the same time, looking up.

Piper.

She blinks twice and stares at me. I find myself getting lost in her multi-colored eyes all over again, just like how I did when we were dating.

"Hey," I whisper.

Piper seems to crash back into reality and looks behind herself. I follow her gaze to see a waitress, who seems to be wanting to run after her, staring at her with hurt and awe written all over her face.

"Bitch," Piper hisses.

She turns and runs out of the restaurant.

I don't hesitate to run after her, into the parking lot. "Piper!" I call her.

She stops. I finally reach up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Piper."

She turns with exasperation covering her features. "What do you want from me?!"

"I-"

"JUST STOP, OKAY?! I don't need you or Khione tormenting me anymore! I get it, I get it, I get it! I was stupid for trusting you and you were brilliant for screwing and banging different bimbos and sluts and whores and whatever without having me find out! Khione is awesome for getting you to actually love her and you guys are a spotlight-worthy couple! I'm not as good as her and I never will be! I get it! So, please! Stop-"

I interrupt her by pulling her into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

She tries to shove me away, but fails. She finally gives up and starts crying into my chest. I hold her close, letting her take out the tears which she tried to keep in.

* * *

><p>I take Piper to my car, pulling her into the backseat with me. I close the door, locking it, before remembering what had happened last time in my car. I hide a smile.<p>

"So, who was that?" I ask her, cutting to the chase.

Her knees are pulled up to her chest. Her eyes are red and puffy, but it doesn't matter. She still looks beautiful.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Piper, you need to let it out."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you still trust me."

"I stopped trusting you a long time ago."

"Can we please talk about what had happened in the restaurant before we start talking about that?"

Piper slumps her shoulders and takes a deep breath. She finally meets my eyes.

"It was...it was my mom."

Fuck.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I've never felt better!" she sarcastically says.

"So are you mad or sad?" I ask, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Both."

"Are you happy to see her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She left me! She left my dad and I all alone! My dad only JUST got over her and moved on with Jane! She has no right to come back! I know my dad! If he sees her, he will get depressed again and she'll leave him in the same state she left him in when I was born."

"So you're worried about your dad?"

"Of course!"

"Are you sure you aren't scared for yourself?"

"Why would I be scared for myself?"

"Are you scared because you're afraid that she might leave you again?"

Piper's silent.

I sigh. "Piper. What exactly did she say to you?"

"Nothing. We were both shocked. She just was a bit more shocked than me."

"I think you should talk to her."

"I don't want to."

"Piper."

"No, Jason. How would you feel if your father came back?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "This isn't about me. This is about you."

"I never asked you to interrogate me! Why are you even here? Where's Khione? Are you guys planning to do something to me?"

"I broke up with her."

"Good for you. Now move. I need to go home.."

"Piper," I hold her knee back so that she can't get away from me. "I broke up with her for YOU. Only for you. I still love you."

"What?"

I sigh. "Pipes, I'm still in love with you."

Piper stares at me for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter. She stops after she sees that I'm not laughing.

"You...what?" Piper stares at me, shocked.

I give her a small smile before I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. She leans toward me as if it's some kind of a reflex. I slowly lean forward and press my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

What am I doing?

Why am I kissing Jason back?

I can't help it - it's like a reflex for me to kiss him back.

Oh god.

Our lips move in sync. His lips are still soft and warm. He lightly traces my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. I grant it to him, opening my mouth to let his tongue roam around.

The kiss is slow and sweet. There isn't any urgency. There isn't any rush. There isn't any anger. We're both taking our time with each other.

I'm not sure for how long we kiss before his lips move to my ear.

"I forgive you," he whispers.

And that's when I pull away from him.

"What?"

Jason blinks twice before smiling down at me, placing his hand on top of mine. "I forgive you, Piper."

"I don't recall ever apologizing to you."

He sighs. "I know."

"Yeah."

"No, I mean I KNOW."

"You know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"You know what?"

Jason takes an impatient breath. "Piper, I just fucking said I forgive you for what happened in college.""

"What happened in college? What are you forgiving me for?"

"Goddammit! I'm forgiving you for cheating on me with Lit!"

I stare at him in confusion. "Lit?"

"Fuck, YES LIT! Lit! I know, okay?! I know everything! Khione showed me everything! You don't need to act innocent about-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I just TOLD you-"

"I never cheated on you! You were the one who cheated on me, in case you forgot!"

"I didn't even cheat on you! That was THE PLAN, don't you get it?! Do you really think I'd ever fuck another girl while I was dating you?! I love you, Piper!"

"What the hell?! I'm so confused! This doesn't make any sense! I-I need some time. I need an explanation."

He sighs. "Okay, fine. I'll explain everything. But first, close your mouth. You might catch flies."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the cliff-hanger! I warned you that this chapter is boring! <strong>**But yeah...**

**ANYWAYS, has anyone listened to the new Four album by 1D? (No haters, please, unless you want your ear to be stapled to your nose) And has anyone seen the Night Changes music video? I loved it so much! :)**

**Question of the Chapter: How many siblings do you have? I have a little brother who's three years younger than me...he's annoying. I don't like him. But I love him. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	12. Rejections and Lost Feelings

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was going to update during Thanksgiving break but my life was just caught up with English homework, Drake and Josh episodes, Thanksgiving picnics, my uncle who's visiting, Black Friday shopping, my best friend's little brother's birthday party and wanting to crush my little brother BECAUSE HE'S SO UGH.**

**Anyways.**

**Prepare to be slapped in the face with a bunch of flashbacks. I know it's kind of boring and you'll be tempted to skim through them, but trust me, they're very important. And I'm sorry, they were boring and stupid. I've been hit with Writer's Block :(**

**But yeah, go on and read! xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

"Fine. Explain," I snap at Jason.

He sighs and begins. "Remember when we first met Lit?"

"Yeah? At the wedding?"

"No, at that party."

"Oh. What about that party?"

"So, Khione took me aside and told me some stuff."

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"What do you want, Khione?" Jason snapped at her. He didn't like the fact that Khione pulled him aside. Jason wanted to keep an eye on Piper and Lit. He wasn't blind or stupid. He knew that Lit had a thing for his girlfriend. It was obvious.

Khione rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I'm just here to ask you...did you and Piper actually see him at the wedding?"

"See who?"

"Lit."

"I didn't. I saw him from afar but Piper met him."

"Oh, and were you two having...troubles?"

"We don't have troubles!"

"I meant, did you guys fight or something?"

"Well...kind of. Maybe."

Khione nodded. "Okay, I'm going to give you some advice."

"I don't need your-"

"Keep an eye on Lit and Piper. I'm pretty sure...no, actually I KNOW that Piper was the girl that Lit has been talking about nonstop since that wedding. And from what he said, she kept flirting with him and was basically stating that she had a thing for him, too."

Jason scoffed. "You think I'll believe that? Piper loves me. And she'd never think of flirting with another guy while dating me."

Khione laughed. "It's cute how you trust her so much. Hopefully, that won't come back and slap you in the face."

"It won't. Because you're lying."

"Fine. Believe me or not. I'm just saying that you should keep an eye on them," Khione stated while brushing her hands across his shoulder casually.

Jason rolled his eyes, pushing her hand away. "And I'm saying that I don't need to. I trust Piper. You don't have to be concerned about our relationship."

With that, he walked away, over to Piper and Lit. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. He grabbed her hand and they went off somewhere to do God-knows-what while Khione watched them from afar with a scowl on her face.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I roll my eyes once Jason finishes. "What does that have to do with anything?"<p>

Jason sighs. "Because that's how my suspicions first started. And then it went on and on. You started hanging out with Lit even more-"

"He was in the drama club with me and we became friends."

"Does that mean you have to ignore my calls?"

"First of all, that was only about three or four times! And that was because my phone died!"

"Yeah right! You never forget to charge your phone!"

"I forget sometimes!"

"Will you fucking shut up and listen to me?!"

I want to strangle him.

But I do as he says.

"Anyways, hints kept adding up and my suspicions grew. And then Khione and I started talking more and she told me stuff. Then one day, my suspicions were confirmed."

"How the hell could they be confirmed?! I never cheated on you!"

"I just told you to listen!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

Jason was at the park, and was repeatedly trying to call Piper, but of course, she wasn't answering. He frustratedly tried again but it was no use. Her phone was off. And he had his suspicions.

Lately, she had began to be hanging out with Lit more frequently. Khione had told Jason that Lit hangs out with Piper more than Khione. Jason didn't like that fact at all. Lit obviously had a thing for his girlfriend, and Jason was worried that Piper might also return his feelings.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see Khione sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Hi, Jason!" she said perkily.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Rude, much? I was wondering if you'd want to go to the movies or something. I heard that they're playing-"

"Why are you here?"

"I just-"

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"Well, I-"

"Stop stalling and just tell me!"

"Well, if you stop interrupting me!"

"Fine! Just talk!"

"Fine! Piper is cheating on you!"

Jason widened his eyes. "What?"

"Piper is cheating on you!"

Jason's head started to spin. He felt that Piper was cheating on him somewhere in his heart, but he didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be. Could it?

"How-how do you know?" he asked.

Khione gave him a sympathetic look. "I sort of caught them doing something."

"What?" Jason wanted to hold on to the last bit of hope that he had. Maybe Khione was lying. Maybe Khione was mistaken. Maybe Piper's phone was off because it died, just like she said before. Maybe Lit and Piper really do spend hours just talking and practicing for the drama club. Maybe Piper and Lit are really just friends. Maybe Jason's just being paranoid. Maybe-

"I have a recording," Khione said.

No.

"Of...of them doing what?" Jason asked. "You recorded them having-"

"Not THAT! Just talking."

That only lifted his spirits by a small fraction.

"Show me the recording."

"It's only their voices. It isn't a video-"

"Just show me."

Khione silently pulls her phone out of her pocket and taps on the screen a few times before leaning over so that Jason could hear the recording.

_"Please don't be mad at me," _he heard Piper's voice say. Jason tensed.

_"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed," _Lit's voice said.

_"It wasn't my fault! I swear! I tried to push him off but-"_

_"It didn't seem like you were trying."_

_"I was! You know I wouldn't ever kiss him in front of you."_

_"Do you know how much it hurts? It hurts seeing you with him. It hurts to see you smile when you're with him. It hurts to see him touch you like that. How long are we going to be like this? How long are you going to sneak around with me while dating your fucking boyfriend?!"_

_"I-"_

_"You love him. You love him more than you'll ever love me."_

_"I don't love him! You know I love you."_

With those words, Jason felt something inside of him break. He didn't feel pain. He felt numb.

Khione looked over at him, and paused the recording. "Jason, maybe we should stop at this."

"No," he said, his voice monotone. "Just show me the whole thing."

"But-"

"I want to listen to the whole thing."

Khione sighed and did as he said. Lit's voice came through her phone's speaker.

_"I'm not so sure about that anymore."_

_"What do you want me to do to prove that I only love you?"_

_"Break up with him."_

_"What?"_

_"End things with him. It's not like you guys are married or will ever get married. You told me that he was against the idea of marriage."_

Piper told him that? Jason was confused and angry and hurting all at the same time. It was true that he didn't want to get married, but why the hell would she tell Lit that?

The answer was already there, though.

Piper loved Lit.

_"It's not that simple-"_ Piper tried to argue.

_"You don't love me."_

_"I do!"_

_"Then why can't you end things with him?!"_

_"Because he loves me! I can't be that cruel! He's done so much for me already. I owe him too much."_

That's it? Piper was staying with Jason because she felt like she owed him?!

_"You can't ever owe someone your happiness. Unless you're happy with him."_

_"I'm happy with you."_

_"Break up with him. And tell him why. Tell him you're mine."_

_"Fine. I'll do it later."_

_"You will?"_

_"Yeah. I will."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Are you still mad?"_

_"No. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

The recording ended.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I stared at him with a total look of confusion once he finished.<p>

Jason sighed. "After that, Khione and I started talking and-"

"What the hell, Jason?!" I shout.

"What?"

"I never said that!"

"Said the stuff that she recorded you saying? Because I'm pretty sure you did since it was YOUR VOICE!"

"I said that stuff because IT WAS A MONOLOGUE and Lit and I were RECITING IT, YOU IDIOT!" I punched his shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" he squealed. On a normal day, I would have laughed and made fun of him but this definitely wasn't a normal day.

"What are you talking about?!" he demands.

"WE WERE RECITING LINES! Khione was there and said herself that she wanted to watch us!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Hey, Piper," Lit greeted me, once he opened his bedroom door.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on his bed, like we usually did when we practiced or recited our monologues. He came over and sat next to me.

"So, how's everything?" Lit asks, casually.

"Um, good," I lie.

It's actually not.

Jason and I have been fighting more than usual, about a lot of things. I thought that maybe after we did...it, everything would calm down and maybe he'd change his opinion on marriage and stuff and wouldn't always flirt anymore or get jealous of Lit, but that didn't happen. Alexandra has been telling me that she's not too keen on Khione, leading to our small arguments. I feel like she might be right. Khione seems to be flirting a lot with Jason these days and I don't like it one bit. I've heard that Percy and Annabeth have broken up and it's leading to a small draft between all of us. Everything is so confusing and weird and just...ugh.

"Oh, by the way, Khione is coming over later," Lit tells me.

"Oh, what for?"

"She just wants to see us rehearse."

"Okay, that's alright. What's the monologue about?"

He shows me and I read over it, confused. "You wrote this?" I ask him.

Lit coughs and nods. "Um, yeah."

"Cool. But in my opinion, I hate the character I'm playing."

"You do?"

"Sure. I mean, why would you cheat on your boyfriend? If you feel like you have a thing for another guy, break up with him right away. Don't cheat."

"Interesting."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. We both looked up to see Khione poke her head through the door. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," we said.

"Mind if I come in to listen?"

"Nah."

"Are you sure? Because I could leave if-"

"Come in, Khione," Lit laughs.

She shrugs and comes in to sit on the small bean bag in the corner of his room.

"Okay, guys. Go ahead and start. Act like I'm not here!" Khione tells us, taking her phone out to check a message.

We shrug and begin.

"Please don't be mad at me," I start.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Jason rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Why would Khione-"<p>

"Are you seriously that blind?!"

"Huh?"

"It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

I want to smack his clueless face with a cactus.

"She liked you and planned all of this!"

"She couldn't have planned it."

"You are such an idiot."

"And you're a fuc-"

"Do you REALLY wanna finish that sentence?"

Jason grits his teeth. "Forget it."

"Wait, but why did you tell me you cheated on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Jason argued.

Here we go again.

* * *

><p><span>Jason's POV<span>

"Then why did you tell me you did at Elysium?!" Piper demands.

"Well, after Khione showed me the recording, I was kind of pissed and was planning on confronting you and stuff."

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill BOTH of them!" I hissed.

Khione raises an eyebrow. "Would you really be able to kill them? I mean, do you want to go to jail or-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Will you listen to me for a second?!"

"Fine."

"Piper is going to break up with you. Right?"

"I know."

"What if _you_ broke up with _her_?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you say you cheated on her?"

"No," I said immediately.

"Why?"

"I won't ever be able to cheat on Piper."

"Who said you have to? Just pretend."

"But-"

"Just listen, Jason."

"Fine."

"Okay, so here's what. You ignore her and act all snappy towards her for a week or two. But don't flirt with other girls."

"I don't flirt."

"Sure. Anyways, but pay attention to me more than other girls. Spend more time with me more than Piper. Make her jealous."

"Why you?"

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"Okay, fine. Choose another girl. Just go up to some leggy blonde and say 'Hi! I'm Jason! I was wondering if you'd help me pretend that I'm cheating on my girlfriend to make her mad and jealous!'. Because I'm SURE that they'll do it."

"Fine. I'll choose you."

"Uh huh. Anyways, then go to Elysium."

"The club?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you. We'll throw a party or something over there. Don't tell Piper about it though."

"Go on."

"Anyways, so Piper will show up. Ignore her calls and stuff. Ignore her for a whole day. She'll definitely show up at your dorm. Tell your roommate that you're in Elysium and tell him that if anyone drops by, tell them where you are."

"Okay."

"Then, she'll come. I'll tell someone to wait outside and look out for her. They'll text me. Then, we'll kiss. And then-"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"What?"

"I'm not kissing you or anyone!"

"Why?"

"I told you! I'm not cheating on Piper!"

"It's just a kiss! And from what I've heard, you've done way more than just kissing when you were only in middle school!"

"That was before Piper!"

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure Piper and Lit have already done more than kissing! Because after I was done recording, I passed by their room later on and heard some moans and groans, if you know what I mean!"

Fuck.

I wince at the image which pops up in my head. It hurts. Bad. Really bad.

"Fine. I'll do it. Then what?"

"Well, Piper will see us. She'll come up to us and confront us and stuff. She might hit you or something. Anyways, then you're gonna laugh at her and tell her that you've had a bunch of affairs with a lot of girls. Like you know, you had sex with them and stuff."

I stand up and walk away.

Khione runs after me. "Jason, hold up! I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to do this!"

"I'm not going to tell her that I'm a manwhore!"

"You're not going to tell her that! You're going to tell her that you cheated on her with a bunch of girls and that you suddenly fell in love with me!"

I turn and stomp up to where she's standing. "I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can!"

"I'd rather just confront her and Lit-"

"Jason! Listen! Look, you'll tell her that you fell in love with me and that you never actually loved her. Then you'll start to laugh at her and humiliate her. Then pretend to date me for a couple of weeks or so and get back at her."

"I'm a guy! This isn't fucking Gossip Girl or whatever! I don't get revenge on someone! And I can't do that to her. I'm sorry, Khione. That's way too much. She might not love me but I still love her."

"You need to do this."

"I'm not. I'm not going to do this stuff. I love her."

"You WILL."

"I WON'T!"

"If you love her so much, why didn't you want to marry her?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. If you love her, you can do anything for her. Including the fact that you can tell her that you want to marry her later."

"Marriage is stupid. And I do love her. I just don't need a contract to prove it."

"So, Lit could marry her. Later in the future, you'd be all depressed and lonely while she'll have a secure future with Lit. They'll have a bunch of kids and you're just going to be the guy who stood in their way."

I want to scream. I swear, if Khione wasn't a girl, I'd have decked her already.

"I don't care. As long as she's happy."

"Jason, she broke your heart. She doesn't care about you. Why should you care about her? Show her that she doesn't mean anything to you."

"But she does." Piper means everything to me.

"Jason, I know it's hard for you. But-"

"Hard for me? I can't even process what's going on! I can barely think! And you're already forming some revenge plan for me! Just leave me alone, Khione!"

"I'm TRYING to HELP YOU!"

"You're HER friend! Not mine! I don't need your help!"

"Will you just fucking clear your head for a second? Listen to me!"

I took a deep breath and tried to do just that. All I could feel was betrayal and anger.

I look at Khione. "Talk. You have five minutes."

"Look, you tell Piper that you cheated on her several times, and not just with me. Tell her that you were gonna break up with her before, because while you were with me, you fell in love. You tell her that you never actually loved her. She'll feel the same thing that you do right now."

"The difference is that I actually love her," I tell Khione. "She doesn't love me. She won't feel the same thing."

"She'll feel worse. Trust me, Jason. Everything will be okay. You should start acting different around her now. Act moody and shit. Argue with her. Ignore her calls. Act like you don't give a fuck."

"I don't know if I can-"

"You can, and you will. She deserves it."

I look up at Khione.

All I can think about is how Piper and I were. She said she loved me...but it was all a lie.

"Okay," I sigh.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>After I finish, Piper surprisingly stays silent.<p>

"I did everything because I felt like you should feel the pain that I felt," I say.

"You didn't just do that," she says, her voice completely monotone. "It didn't just stop there. You taunted me about everything afterwards. You and Khione both."

I wince, remembering all that stuff we did to her. "I tried to talk Khione out of it. But she wouldn't listen."

"So you went ahead and made me miserable?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Yeah. I'm sure you meant to make me laugh and be the happiest person ever."

"You think my life was all fucking rainbows and unicorns?! I was miserable, too!"

"You made yourself miserable."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you date Khione after the whole thing?"

Fuck. I knew she was going to ask that.

"Well, the relationship was fake from the beginning but it became real along the way."

"You mean to tell me that you like Khione?"

"Not really. I guess I just wanted her to distract me from everything."

"Did you guys...do it?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"Did you guys have sex?"

I widen my eyes. "No, no. Of course not. I swear."

Piper lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay."

I sigh. "Piper, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I was just hurt and-"

"You believe Khione."

"Unfortunately. I mean, I felt like something was off but..."

"You didn't ever wonder if Lit and I went out?"

"I did. I asked Khione. She told me that Lit ended things with you and that he moved back."

"He did move back. But no break up ever happened."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am."

Piper doesn't answer. She turns and stares out the window.

I sigh again, and grasp her hand. "Pipes, I'm still in love with you. I was an idiot...a huge one. I made a huge mistake. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I'm selfish enough to want to get back together with you."

Piper turns back to me. "Do you think 'sorry' would fix all of this?"

A surge of anger goes passes through me. "It's Will, isn't it? You're going out with him. You don't need me anymore, do you?"

"For God's sake, Jason!" Piper gritted her teeth. "I _lied_, okay? So did Will! We're just friends. Will is gay! He's dating Nico!"

I blink. "He's gay?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." Relief floods through me. "But why-"

"You believed Khione, Jason. You didn't think once about asking me if what she said was true or not. You tormented me and laughed at me and made fun of me throughout the rest of my college days. You didn't ONCE think about telling me. Instead, you decided to hurt me by kissing, flirting, and being all sweet with Khione. On top of that, you made my life hell."

With each word, I feel my heart shatter into pieces. "Piper, if I could take all of that back, I would. I swear, I love you."

She laughs without humor. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Piper, don't do this."

"You laughed when I cried. You managed to always dampen my mood when I was the slightest bit happy. You took back everything you used to tell me and told all of that to Khione, in front of me. And you did it on purpose, too. You never cared."

"Piper, stop. Please."

"Remember all those times you'd obnoxiously tell your friends in a loud voice how you played with me and how I was an idiot for trusting you? Remember how you used to laugh behind my back?"

"Stop," I beg.

"Don't forget the time you literally shoved me to the ground-"

"That was an accident! Piper, please _stop_!"

"And then you somehow always managed to show up at the places that I went to and would make me cry over there as well-"

"GODDAMMIT, PIPER, STOP!"

"WHY? Why should I?! Does it hurt for you to listen about all of these things? Imagine how hard it would be to _experience _it, Jason."

"Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"No, I'm just telling you PART of the reason why I'm not going back to you."

* * *

><p>No.<p>

No.

_No_.

"Pipes, stop overreacting. Please, can-"

"Overreacting? You're a different Jason now. You aren't MY Jason. You aren't Sparky."

"I am, Pipes! I haven't changed!"

"You have. You're Khione's Jason now."

"I was NEVER Khione's. I was always yours. And I always will be. Always."

"Jason, I'm sorry. But we-"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ finish that sentence. And don't ever apologize to me when you don't have a reason to."

"I do, though. I'm sorry. We're over."

I grab her hand tightly and pull her to me. I cup her face in my hands. "Piper, we can work this out. I still have feelings for you. And I know that you do, too. I'll do anything to keep you."

"Jason, I-"

"Pipes, look. We're a fucked up couple. We fight, bicker, and always have different opinions. But even then, I love you. I wouldn't have us any other way. I love you so much, Pipes. More than you probably ever will love me or anyone else. I love every single part of you. Even when you're being a bitch, being whiny or challenging, I don't care. Because I'm with you. I would do anything for you. I literally just yelled at your dad for stalling time. Every little thing that makes you upset, I will finish it. It doesn't matter if it's something as small as a random guy staring at your chest or something as big as Dylan raising his fucking hand on you. All I care about is you. We're not just some silly high school couple, Piper. You're much more than that to me. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, my other half. Goddammit, you're everything to me. I swear to God, Piper, this is a fucked up and stupid speech but I'll do whatever it takes for you to come back to me."

Her eyes are welled up with tears. I look into her multi-colored eyes and move my thumb to wipe away an escaping tear.

"Jason, you and I...we're just not meant to be," Piper whispers.

"Have you not heard anything I just said? We are! I love you. You love me."

"Jason, the feelings I had for you are lost."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Don't say that."

"They're lost, Jason. They're lost feelings." Her voice sounds faraway. I don't like it. Not one bit.

"No, we'll find them." I won't let her go. I can't, I won't. I need her.

"Jason, please. It's _over_. I'm sorry."

I have to do something. I have to do something. I have to do something. I have to do something.

And then it pops up into my mind.

It's crazy, it's stupid, it's fucking idiotic and I should have done it a long time ago.

I kneel down as much as I can in my car on my knee. I take her hand in mine and look up at her.

She stares at me confused. "J-Jason? What are you doing?"

Here it goes.

"Piper McLean, I want you to marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>I cried a bit while writing this chapter. I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER EMOTIONS AND THE HUGE, HUGE, HUGE CLIFF-HANGER!<strong>

**What'd y'all think of this chapter?**

**If you guys are crying or are screaming or just feel that lump in your throat, I take the blame for that hehe.**

**Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite childhood show? Mine was Drake and Josh, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, iCarly, Hannah Montana, Sonny With a Chance, and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS BYEEEE**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	13. Crash

**Hello there!**

**Okay I'm really sorry for the LATE update, and I know I probably made y'all mad with that last cliff-hanger...it's just that I have final exams coming up soon, I had a bunch of tests this week (and I have two more tomorrow), a close relative of mine's baby, who was less than a year old, died on Sunday night, my uncle just left, I have a Romeo and Juliet timed write coming up, AND I COULD GO ON FOREVER.**

**Please pray for the baby I mentioned above. He was born on February and had a heart problem since he was premature. He had his operation on October, the doctors said he was fine and that he could go home, he got a chest infection on Thanksgiving which apparently wasn't too serious, and died from it on Sunday. :( RIP.**

**This chapter was kind of heavy so when I went over it I was like "YIKES!" and tried to add a bit more humor...I think I failed. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER SOON!**

**Yeah, go on and read! xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

"Piper McLean, I want you to marry me," Jason says, without skipping a beat.

It takes a few seconds to process what he said in my mind.

"What...what did you say?" I gasp.

"You heard me, Pipes. Marry me."

How could he say this so effortlessly?

"Jason, we're not even-"

"Piper, will you please marry me?"

"Jason-"

"Marry me."

"Wait a-"

"Just marry me."

I stare at him, shocked. He just proposed to me. The boy I've been in love with for so long, who was always against the idea or thought of marriage, has just asked me to marry him.

Why?

I've always wanted someone to ask me that question. Since I was little. I'd watch romantic movies, I'd read those books, I'd hear about princess stories...I always wanted that. But marriage amazed me. I was that little girl who always wanted a Prince Charming to pop up somewhere. I always had an image of who I wanted to end up with. A gentleman. Someone sweet and nice. Someone who'd be the nicest human being ever to me. Someone who I'd never argue with.

Jason is the COMPLETE opposite.

He's a rude, horrible, cruel guy who could always strike up an argument with someone - mainly me. From the first time we met till now. We ARE messed up. The first time I met him, I wanted to stay away. But then I got closer and closer, and I didn't want to leave him. Even though everything about him screamed "HE WILL HURT YOU!" but I didn't care.

Because I love him.

Instead of finding love with Prince Charming, I found love with a villain. But the villain has the most striking blue eyes that you can get lost in, can make me laugh harder than anyone else can, can put a smile on my face whenever I'm feeling down, calls me beautiful when I look like a walking bag of trash, makes me blush beet red with every single compliment and innuendo, and could make me feel like the happiest person in the world.

But the villain could also make me feel confused about everything, could make the dumbest choices, could make me cry whenever he wants to, picks fights over every little thing, can hurt me the most, could lie through his teeth, could make me feel ugly when I look worthy to go to prom, and could make me feel like the saddest and most terrible person in the world.

I still stay with the villain, though. Because while Prince Charming is perfect, I don't want perfect. I want the villain. Because while the villain has flaws and makes mistakes, he could still love me more than Prince Charming can. And no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to love Prince Charming. Because I'm crazy about the villain.

"Jason," I whisper. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You're proposing to me. Why?"

"I...uh...I don't know."

I frowned. What?

Suddenly, it clicked in my mind.

Jason isn't proposing to me because he actually WANTS to get married.

He's proposing to me because he knows that it's the only way that I'll get back together with him.

I've always wanted marriage. I wanted him to propose to me since we started dating. Not right away, but maybe at least he'd do it in the future.

But whenever I'd ever try to bring up the idea of marriage, he'd laugh in my face and call me a sappy romantic girl.

No wonder.

I do want to marry him. But not like this. I want him to propose to me because he wants marriage, not because he feels like it's his only chance.

I pull my hand out of his and look at him, calmly, even though I'm screaming at him inside my head. "No, thank you."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to marry you."

With that, I slide across the seat and open the car door, running outside. My footsteps echo in the parking lot building. I hear a car door open and slam behind me and then footsteps coming after me. I don't have to look back to know that Jason is chasing me.

Unfortunately, I'm sort of not as fast as Jason when it comes to running.

Bummer, I know.

Jason grabs my elbow, pulling me toward him. I almost lose my balance and yelp.

He pulls me toward him firmly. There's anger and confusion written all over his features.

"What the fuck, Piper?!" Jason hisses, in a cold and hard voice. His voice isn't loud. It's quiet and at the edge of rage. He only uses this voice when he's REALLY pissed. Crap. I'm screwed.

"Let me go, Jason."

"You have always dreamed of marriage! Now, when I'm PROPOSING to you, you don't want to get married to me?!"

"It's because YOU don't want to get married to me!"

"Huh?"

"You're only proposing to me because you want me back! You don't actually want marriage! You HATE marriage!"

"Maybe I don't!"

"STOP LYING!"

"Fine! So what? I'm actually willing to marry you now! So what's the problem?! Why did you just reject my proposal?!"

"I only want to marry you if you want marriage!"

"I do!"

"No, you don't! If you had to choose between getting back together with me _without_ marriage and getting back together with me WITH marriage, what would you choose?"

"I-I would...I..." Jason's face is blank. His tight grip has loosened, giving me a perfect chance to pull my arm out of his grip.

"So, now what?!" I taunt him. "You don't want marriage with me! I'm sorry, but I don't want that! And I don't want to get back together with you either!"

"Piper, please. I'll marry you."

"I don't want to."

"Piper, do you love me?"

I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling. One moment, I'm agitated with him, the next, I want to kiss his brains out.

"I don't know. It's all just...confusing! My feelings are lost! I don't know if I hate you or not!"

"Piper," he whispers, cupping my face with his hands. "Those feelings aren't lost. They're just mixed up."

"Mixed?"

"You'll find your way soon. I know you love me, Piper."

"I-"

"Pipes, I love you."

With that, he presses his lips to mine the second time today.

I can't help but kiss him back.

* * *

><p><span>Jason's POV<span>

I kiss her, trying to change her mind. I try to remind her how much she loves me. I try to remind her how much I care about her.

She can't fucking leave me.

I don't know why I proposed to her. It just came out. I couldn't think of any other way to get her to stay with me.

But now that I have proposed, I don't regret it at all.

It's clicked.

Marriage isn't just about a fucking contract. It's a new beginning. It's about two people officially claiming each other as each other's. It's a promise to always stay together and to always love each other. No matter how much one person fucks up, the other person still stays.

I want that.

I need that.

I want to marry her.

All I've ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with Piper. I didn't realize that marriage ensures that. She was right. I kept looking at the bad examples of marriage.

My mom and father for example.

My so-called dad was a jerk. He left us all alone. I don't remember much about him. Thalia knew him, though. She knew him and told me about him. Mom wasn't always an alcoholic. She and my biological father were in love. But it turned out that he was a huge gold-digger. He found a woman richer than Mom and almost fifteen years younger and left with her. Mom was crushed and began to drink.

I got scared. What if one day Piper left me for good? What would I do?

But I know now.

Piper and I are nothing like those cliche couples. We're nothing like our parents. We have a story of our own.

And I'm happy with that.

There's nothing I want more than to just marry her now.

Fuck, I should have gotten a ring.

Well, you can't blame me. How the hell was I supposed to know that I'd propose to her?

Don't judge me.

I pull away from her, both of us breathing heavily.

"Piper, you love me," I tell her, out of breath.

"I know."

"Why won't you marry me?"

"You don't-"

"Piper, I do. I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life."

"You said-"

"I was stupid. And I probably still am. Please, marry me."

Piper looks away. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"I don't want to-"

"Please."

She bites her lip, before looking up at me. "I don't want to get hurt again."

I stare at her for a few moments.

She doesn't say anything.

I sigh, letting her go, both physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV<span>

Jason lets me go. Immediately, I want him to hold me again. But he doesn't.

His eyes are dull. Just plain blue. Not the blue that would lull me in and let me get lost in them.

"Let's go," he says. His voice is plain, and holds no emotion. My heart cracks a bit.

"Where?" I ask him.

"I should probably drop you home."

I look down. "It's fine, Hazel can drop me."

"It's okay, I'll drop you."

I nod, still not looking at him. "Okay."

This is the most awkward conversation I've ever had with him.

He sighs. "Come on, get in the car."

I nod and follow him inside. I open the passenger door and slide in, shutting the door behind me. Jason sits in the driver's seat, starts the car, and reverses the car, driving off to my house.

A few minutes pass.

He doesn't say one word.

I finally blurt out, once he stops at the red light, "I saw Dylan and Reyna."

Jason turns to me, bewildered. "Huh?"

"I saw Dylan and Reyna at Aunty Em's. They know Will."

"Oh."

"They're engaged."

"Oh."

"They seemed happy."

"Oh."

I clench my fists. "Can't you say something other than 'oh'?!"

"What do you want me to say?" he asks, his voice monotone, driving again once the light turns green.

I hate that.

Whenever one of us would yell at each other, the other would yell back. Right now, I'm yelling at him but he's just...neutral.

I hate it.

"Something! Are you jealous of Dylan or something?"

"Why would I be jealous?" his voice still flat and plain.

"Because now he's with Reyna?"

Jason pulls the car over on the street. He turns to me with the dull and emotionless look on his face.

"I _am_ jealous of him. But not because he's with my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, you're jealous, huh?" I ask, angrily. "Obviously because Reyna and you were practically high school sweethearts! Now he has her, and you-"

"Shut the fuck up, McLean," he snaps, his voice finally gaining some emotion.

I narrow my eyes, but don't speak.

"It's really disappointing that you think that I still have feelings for Reyna, considering what had happened just a few moments before."

I don't say a word.

"I'm jealous because the girl he loves has agreed to marry him, even though he isn't perfect. Even though Reyna has a huge chance of him hurting her. She still said yes to him, when the girl that I love said no to me."

With that, he starts the car and starts driving again.

I have no clue what to say. I stay silent until he takes the wrong turn at a signal.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to go straight, not turn left!"

He rolls his eyes. "It's a shortcut."

"But-"

"Be quiet, will you? Khione and I went through this just a few days ago."

"Of course, you did," I mumble.

Jason sighs. "Whatever."

Ugh, he's acting the exact same as he did in college.

"Excuse me?"

I turn to him. "Huh?"

"How am I acting?"

Oh, crap. I said it out loud?

"Yeah."

Oh.

I fidget with my fingers. 'You know. Rude."

"I am _not_ acting rude."

"And defensive."

"Goddammit, Piper! What do you want me to act like?"

"Like you were before!"

"What do you mean by 'before'?! When I was rude to you?"

"No! When we were still...you know! You were actually cheerful and...stuff!"

"Cheerful and 'stuff'?"

"Jason!"

"That was when we were together. Obviously, our current status is far from what we were before."

"You have no right to give me the cold shoulder when I should be the one being mean to you. You were the one who believed Khione and all her lies. On top of that, you tormented me throughout the rest of my college years!"

"I said SORRY! What else do you want me to do? Sing a fucking Justin Bieber song?!"

"I...I can't just forgive you that easily."

"Why not?"

"Because what you did was just unforgivable."

Jason clenches his jaw and looks straight ahead. "There's really no chance for us, then."

I bite my lip, hoping that my tears don't fall out. "No."

He doesn't say anything else.

As he drives, I get anxious. I look over at his speed limit and my eyes pop out.

"What the hell, Jason?! Slow the hell down!"

He peeks over at me, startled. "What is the matter with you?"

"You need to slow down! Look at your speed limit!"

He rolls his eyes. "It's only 100 miles per hour. I've drove faster than this before."

"I don't give a crap about what you did before. Just slow down."

"I wish that was true," he mumbles, slowing down to 80 miles per hour.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

We keep driving and I get more impatient. I thought that this was a shortcut. Why is it taking so long to get to my house?

_At least I'm with Jason._

Wait, what?

I peek over at him. His eyes are focused on the road. They aren't soft or calm. They're cold, hard, and steely. I know he's upset about my rejection, but what else am I supposed to do?

I sigh and look out the window.

I really did want to say yes to him. But I can't. He was never happy with marriage before. But now he is. He claims that his view on marriage has changed but...I still don't want to go back to him.

He's done way too much to me. Too much. How can I forget all of that and move on? He practically bullied me with Khione. He made fun of me. He used to tell everyone how stupid and naive I was. He would purposely kiss his girlfriend in front of me, just to hurt me.

And I find out that he did that just for revenge?

He pretended to cheat on me because he felt like I deserved it, even though I didn't do anything wrong. He believed Khione and didn't think once about trusting me or asking me. Jason went ahead with her plan and decided to make me miserable throughout college.

I can't forgive that.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the truck coming straight towards us until the headlights flashed in my face.

I looked at the front and gasped, knowing that the truck was going to crash with Jason's car. I can't do anything. I can't move.

It all happens so fast.

"SHIT! PIPER, MOVE!" Jason shouts.

I couldn't move.

The next thing I knew was that he threw himself on me, shielding me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops. Cliff-hanger again? <strong>**Bummer :) ****BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA?! HAHAHAHHAHA**

**I have a test tomorrow...not a final. A test. Ugh. WHAT IS THE POINT OF GIVING TESTS THE WEEK BEFORE FINALS?! Are they TRYING to kill me?!**

**Question of the Chapter: Where do you live? DON'T TELL ME YOUR ADDRESS. THAT IS DANGEROUS. I COULD BE A THIRTY-YEAR OLD PEDOPHILE FOR ALL YOU KNOW. Just the state. I'm in Texas :) WHERE ARE MY FELLOW TEXANS?**

**Bye guys! Don't forget to review! Love y'all!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**

**PS: Looking for something to read? Check out my bio! I have some suggestions for books and Wattpad stories if you guys want something new to read! (For those of you who haven't heard of Wattpad, it's like an online community where you can publish your stories and books. It's like FanFiction, except you can make up your own characters)**


End file.
